Turn the Clock
by Forest of Lilies
Summary: It was all over and they had won. But a price was paid, a price he couldn't accept, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**That time I got reincarnated as a slime does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Turn the Clock:**

Dying at only 37 and resurrecting in another world. That's how it was supposed to be. Fighting and winning, beating the grand evil and living in peace...

Just like in a Fairy Tale.

However, there's a price for everything. Casualties were common in war but he had hoped, oh he had _hoped..._

So many were gone, left him forever. With no souls or bodies left even he could not save them from death.

And it _hurt. _

He wanted to scream yet no voice resounded. This feeling... it scared him, terrified him. It was worse than the loneliness at the End of Time and Space. Even Ciel could not comfort him. He returned only to find his friends dead.

Somewhere, close behind yet so far away he could swear he heard Diablo. Guy was saying something, too, but their words never reached him.

_Ah_, had things been different... could he have prevented this? Could they still be alive?

_'Ciel, can I use [Time Warp] again?' _

-_It is possible.-_

He stood silent for a moment longer. Was it worth it? Could he do this to all that came out alive? Was it fair to them?

He couldn't guarantee that they'd live the next time. Unless...

„Ciel..." He inhaled sharply, unnaturally calm „We'll use [Time Warp]."

As soon as I thought so, the ground seemed to disappear beneath my feet.

„Rimuru-sama!"

* * *

It was oddly serene, he noticed upon waking up. No breeze was brushing against his face and no sound reached his ears. He struggled to open his eyes. It's not that he didn't want to but he was afraid that he'd see-

That what he would see would not be the past. It took him a minute of internal struggle until they were finally open.

It was dark, nearly pitch black but the occasional rays of light illuminated the cave he was in. He had done it, he was back at the beginning. He wouldn't run into his past self or anything, right...?

_-That is not possible. Master's existence replaced that of his past self.-_

Ah, it was Ciel. Good to know she was still here as well and not back to being the Great Sage.

_'Great to know. Thanks!' _He hummed _'If the Warp was perfect we would be back to before we met Veldora, correct?'_

_-Of course. There is no way Master would miss the timing, especially with me keeping an eye out for possible errors. Not that there were any_.-

He laughed brightly and started walking. He suddenly stopped and shrugged, turning back into a slime and bouncing forward while hoping he was venturing in the correct direction. Even if he wasn't, he would find the way. Besides, free medicine and ores for the taking!

His reserves were large but you never knew when you might need more. And it's not like it mattered, he just did what his past self did even if not as much.

Finding Veldora was his top priority right now. Speaking of the dragon... he now recognized the area he was in and started bouncing towards his desired location.

The last time he saw Veldora... Well, to be fair, to him it was barely half an hour ago. And Veldora didn't meet him yet...

_This _was going to be awkward.

But this was Veldora, what was going to happen? Him knowing about anything? Hah, no way.

He could already see the glittering light of the [Infinite Prison], it was truly beautiful. If only it wasn't a cage. But to be fair, the dragon kind of deserved it, burning down a town.

„If it isn't the great Veldora!" He bowed overdramatically in front of the cage as much as he could. Bowing slimes... probably didn't look that much different from their normal selves.

This, as expected, caught the True Dragon's attention „Fufufu, Fuhaha, Fuhahahaha!" Ah, it was the three stage laughter again „A talking slime! I never saw one before, are you an unique monster?"

„Hm, I wouldn't say that-"

„Named then?" There were still hints of amusement in his voice as he rudely interrupted him.

„Well, I do have a Name... I'm Rimuru Tempest." He huffed proudly.

„If that isn't a fine name! But that can't be the only reason for your intelligence. Slimes normally aren't intelligent... or give me a feeling of one of my own kind..."

Ugh, right. The whole 'Unofficial 5th dragon' thing. He completely forgot. Even his suppressed energy was bound to be noticed by the dragon. It's not that Veldora was a complete idiot, he just acted like one.

„I'm a reincarnated person. I was stabbed in the street and ended up waking as a slime. I've been around for a bit though." No need to let the other get into an explaining spree.

„What a rare way to get reborn. I haven't heard about anyone being reborn as a monster yet."

„Who knows? I might be the first!" Rimuru smiled „Come to think of it, isn't it lonely in here? If memory serves correct, you were here for about 300 years. Alone at that."

„You're smarter than you look!" Gee, thanks for that.

„How about we become friends?" He hoped the dragon agreed.

„Friends? You and me?! Hahahahaha! I have no sunken low enough to be friends with a slime!"

This guy! „Alright, I'll just leave then. No point in staying here."

„Wait! I'll be your friend if you're that desperate!"

„I'll be in you care then!"

„Same with me!" He paused „How about you give me a name? A last name like humans have them to show that we're equals. You already have one and a quite fine one at that! How about it?"

Ha, that was far easier than expected „Then from now on your name is Veldora Tempest!"

He bellowed and crossed his arms proudly „Wonderful! I am Veldora Tempest!"

Rimuru laughed "Then, how about getting out of there?"

"Ha, I can't. My skills were sealed with me, removing it isn't possible for me right now."

"Eh? That's fine. I can just release you. Buuut, you have to promise me something!"

"Oho, and what would that be?"

"I want you to get your energy leakage under control. Monsters and Humans will get scared and I don't want to have to release you out of another prison. And if you could maintain a human form it would be even easier."

There was a deafening silence followed by nervous laughter. Right, he did hear Veldora had trouble with that.

He gave a thumbs-up "I'll help you, too!"

_'Ciel...'_

-_Don't worry Master, I will assist you._-

_'Thanks!'_

After Veldora nodded, albeit reluctant, he grinned "Then how about we start?"

"I'm ready when you are!"

-_Release Veldora from [Infinite Prison]?_-

_'Yes!'_

With a flash, the prison shattered, leaving behind a dumbfounded Veldora "That easily?!"

"Hehe, I'm amazing, right?" His expression darkened "Now, let's practice."

* * *

25 days passed in a hurry and Rimuru wondered just how many monsters and maybe even humans they put into a state of panic with Veldora's constant on and off energy. If only the dragon would start taking this seriously!

After about 10 days, he gave him some manga, remembering him bragging how it helped him formerly. It was working… somewhat.

Then finally on the 26th day the dragon managed to hold both his energy in and maintain his human form.

_'Took him long enough!'_

-_With all due respect, taking Velzard's statements into_ account,_ this much was to be expected.-_

_'I know but...' _He sighed. Ciel was right as always.

Making sure there would be no slip ups when going out, they waited for another three days before going towards the exit. During that time they exchanged stories about siblings and former live(s). It was shortly before they were outside that Rimuru halted in his tracks. He hadn't messed anything up majorly, right?

Even if, he would fix it somehow.

When they got outside, light flooded his eyes. The air was warm and the sky had a vivid orange hue to it. It was late, he realized. Behind him, Veldora shot out of the cave and into the forest.

That idiot!

He rushed after the dragon. It's not that he didn't understand him but this was beyond reckless! There were weak monsters loitering around, was he trying to kill them via shock?! Realizing he wasn't fast enough, he transformed into his human form. Veldora may be fast, but he was faster.

He cornered the dragon "Don't you know how to sit still?!" He sighed heavily "You can be such a nightmare."

"I'm not a nightmare, I'm great!" He gave a hearty laugh but then he stopped abruptly "Uhm… who? Rimuru?"

"Yeah…" He scratched his cheek "Anyone else here who can instantly recognize you in that form?"

"True, true!"

"Heh…" He shook his head "You can explore all you want later, let's go find a place to stay for now."

"Alright. Not like I have anything better to do." He put his hands behind his back and followed Rimuru "You seem like you know where we are going, care to share?"

"I saw some huts around here before, I'm trying to find that place."

After a while, the huts were starting to show through the tree, as poorly built as he remembered. A group of goblins saw them approach and went on the defensive.

"Ha, small fries, I will blow them away!" He cracked his knuckles and started to advance.

Rimuru grabbed him by the collar in a panic "Stop! Stop! They might not even be enemies!"

"But small fries!"

"Wrong kind of small fries!"

"...What?"

"What?"

Rimuru cleared his throat "Anyway, how about we see if we can talk to them and find out what's going on? If they're still hostile afterwards, in a physical way, feel free to zap them however you want."

The slime was sweating imaginary buckets now. If the goblins attacked… Then again, he knew they weren't exactly stupid.

An old goblin started to warily approach them, a younger one close behind. Rigurd and Rigur, well not yet but if things went well soon.

The elder weakly bowed to us "We apologize for the precaution but may we know who you are? These are troubling times and things are already bad enough…"

"Nice to meet you!" Rimuru smiled happily, hoping to ease the tension "I'm Rimuru Tempest, the slime! And this is my friend!"

The old man nodded weakly and gazed hesitant at Veldora "Excuse me but could you be… Master Veldora? Your magicules are exactly the same..."

Veldora crossed his arms and huffed "Indeed I am! I am the 'Storm Dragon Veldora', lowly goblin!"

"Be nice..." The demon lord muttered before addressing the goblins "You spoke of troubling times. What happened? Surely no outside monster would dare attack the territory of the great Veldora."

He ignored Veldora's prideful attitude at his 'praise' and listened to the chief's story. It was mostly still the same as before. Veldora's energy was constantly disappearing and appearing, setting the forests residents in a panic that it would disappear altogether until finally it did. Monsters from outside this forest tried their luck during the unsure period and closed in until the energy stopped appearing. That's when they entered the forest in a rush.

Now, these monsters were threatening the inhabitants. The enemy were the Fang wolves, which was good. This way, he wouldn't have to search for them to find Ranga.

"Alright, I get your situation. How many people do you have, how many can fight?"

"About 100, including the females, around 60 can fight. The Wolves however, they have 100 in their ranks. Even ten of us can't fight against one of them!"

"Kukuku…" He looked at Veldora "How about helping them, in exchange for something of course."

That last part he directed at the elder as Veldora nodded.

Rimuru smiled "So, what can you offer?"

"We..." He bowed deeply "If you can help us, we offer our loyalty! Please protect us! If you do, we will forever serve you!"

The other goblins followed suit as the elder fell on his knees and bowed.

* * *

Night fell after an exhausting day. The night before, he and the goblins made plans while Veldora was happily dozing off. Truly the dragon was far too carefree but if he wouldn't be, it just wouldn't be Veldora.

He rechecked the fence one last time before ducking under it and standing in front of the gates. If they attacked after his warning, he wouldn't let there be mercy but the ones that learned their lesson would be left alive. That's what he compromised on with the Goblins.

A howl pierced the air and he straightened. They were here.

"Stop! These Goblins are under my protection now! If you attack, I will act accordingly and kill you without mercy. If you refrain, I shall spare you!"

He doubted that it was enough but a warning was a warning and true to his and Ciel's expectations they still attacked. Much to his surprise, the wolves attacking were fewer than last time. Given that he wasn't in slime form, they probably thought him a bigger threat? Or maybe it was Veldora standing nearby. Although they shouldn't be able to sense who he is, he still gives off a certain image that screams 'Danger!'

Must be the grin.

With only a howl as a warning, the leader charged forward, repeating a mistake from once before. Getting tangled up in [Sticky Thread], he was done for. Using Soul Consumption] of Void God Azathoth, he 'ate' the wolf pack leader once again, however, he didn't gain anything he didn't already have.

"Did you see that?! The same will happen to you if you don't stop! With this you have the choice, you can either run away, serve under me or die!"

It was a agonizing few seconds of silence when the wolves started to move but Rimuru knew the outcome and welcomed it with open arms.

He just finished explaining his plan of making the two races work together to the Goblins when Veldora walked towards him.

"As expected from a friend of mine! You intimidated them without even doing much!" He laughed "But I still say we should have just blown them away."

"It's better if they get along." Rimuru retorted "It will help them in the long run as well. I know it's quality over quantity but having more can never hurt. Besides, them working together may just bring surprises along! Wouldn't that be exciting?!"

"Something exciting is always good!"

Good. He has to make sure Veldora has fun to prevent a tantrum. The dragon wasn't as calm as he was the last time he was released so Rimuru had to wait until that happened. Then he would have one problem less.

Turning his attention back to the wolves and goblins who had gathered completely, he instructed them to work together. Then he told them he'd give them names.

It was a mess.

One individual looked at him like he had lost his marbles, the rest were beaming with excitement. The end result? He named _everyone. _Without falling unconscious at that!

After their evolution he was once again reminded why they went to the Dwarf Kingdom. They really needed to work on that. Question was if the Dwarves would come with him. He couldn't just let the same happen again.

But first, rules.

The second and third would remain the same but the first he had to change. The first time, this rule resulted in the death of Shion and others. So it was changed to:

_Do not attack humans unless you have no other choice or reason to believe them extremely dangerous and hostile. _

As they asked why, he could honestly answer "Humans live in groups, if you attack them, they'll strike back and if they attack seriously, it could become a problem. Besides, being on good terms might bring us benefits. However, not all humans will acknowledge us. There are two sides to everything, you, me and everyone else is the same. If they attack first or threaten you, don't just let that happen. I might want good relations but I won't forgive you if you die just because you didn't defend yourselves. Got that?"

"Yes!" The gathered chorused.

He nodded satisfied "Anything else?"

One goblin raised his hand "To not look down on other races, what does that mean?"

"An excellent question!" He crossed his arms "You evolved, right? I don't want you to get cocky over that. It's not absolute power. They is always someone stronger besides you. And what if someone you belittled or put down evolves and gets revenge? Wouldn't that be silly?"

A few nodded while the rest seemed to take it seriously but without showing it. Good, it's better if nobody here gets cocky. With no more questions, they moved on to the division of labour. The lookouts, food searchers, material gatherers and those responsible for structure and equipment maintenance.

The problem was, of course, the last one. That brought him back to his earlier question. There was no insurance the Dwarves would come with him, he didn't want to give them problem. He had to find a way to give them the potions to heal the brothers but he honestly didn't want to get assaulted at the gate again. He didn't want to end up in court once more either.

Especially since the same outcome wasn't guaranteed. And who should he take along into the city. Gobuta? No, that was a no go. But he would show the goblin the shadow movement technic in exchange later. He was the first the learn it by being trapped (Through Rimuru) after all.

Rigur and his wolf would come along and so would Ranga. The other goblin riders from before, too. But those wouldn't accompany him. Would he even need someone? He could just go alone. He had a feeling Veldora wanted to but... Yeah, no. That was bound to end in disaster. Therefore he gave the dragon the _important _job of protecting this village.

A glorified lookout so to speak. But it made Veldora feel somewhat great and important so that was more than welcome. It also meant he could let his energy leak a bit.

...

Wow, now he felt lonely for some reason.

He missed his friends. He shook his head, he would see them all again soon. The Ogres, the lizardmen, the orcs and everyone else. Maybe even Milim. If he got lucky, maybe he can find a way to summon Diablo without sacrificing thousands of humans. Yeah, that would be great.

_-It is possible to do so, Master.-_ Oh, it was Ciel -_The energy consumption would be higher though and Diablo would need to replenish his magic reserves again if he creates a body for himself with his own.-_

_'What?'  
_

_-Last time, he created his body with a massive quantity of magical power he has saved up and thus transformed into a Demon Duke. Said magical power was immediately replenished through the link with you.-_

_'But wouldn't he need something to materialize first? That's what the corpses were used for last time.'_

_-Yes, but for Master such a task is simple.-_

_'You have a lot of confidence in me...'_

_-I have every reason for it.-_

_'Yes, yes' _He smiled _'I'm counting on you when the time comes.'_

_-Forgive the question, Rimuru-sama, but wouldn't it be easier to call him now? With the right measures, a certain individual can also be summoned.-_

_'No, it's alright. I will summon him later.' _

* * *

He ended up taking the same group as before but decided to go in alone. With him looking like a human, he shouldn't get annoyed by thugs. It went well, too. The guards did basic checks and searches and then he was free to go in!

Now he had to keep his ears open for problems that occurrence in the mine. He didn't know where it was so going there was not an option. He just had to hang around near the guard stations a bit and that would be it. But before that…

He went around the stalls on the street, knowing it was still to early for the news to reach. He bought himself some food and a bit more for the others waiting outside. He also found a few seeds for various edible plants.

After a bit more shopping he went to the guard stations, pretending to be lost every time some questioned him. It was kinda funny, he kept telling them that no matter what he did, he kept running in various amounts of circles around the station. It was starting to get late when a guard ran frantic into one if the stations and Rimuru nearly missed it.

Turning into his Giant Bat Mimic in a somewhat dark alley he followed them. He transformed back into a human just barely out of sight of the miners and went upwards. The state of the miners was terrible. Six were more than just heavily injured, among them the brothers.

Kaido noticed him "You can't enter here. This area is for the miners only and we are currently having problems… Aren't you the Miss without any sense of direction?

...He wanted to sigh "I noticed that you seemed to be in a hurry and I heard something about injured miners and no available potions… I have some potions so I thought I could help! Free of charge! You and your men kept trying to help me find my way the entire time after all! I just need to know how many you need."

He said all this with a smile. The 'No sense of direction' act ended up being a great help!

One soldier was shaken but also dubious "Captain, we shouldn't… We don't even know who she is…"

Kaido shook his head "We don't have any other choice." He turned to Rimuru "We have six injured as you can see. Do you have that many?"

"Of course!" He handed over eight potions "In case you find any more injured, take these two extras."

"Thank you!" He bowed slightly and brought the potions over to the injured.

Everyone was staring in amazement at the potions effects. Of course the potions were amazing, he made them! Springing up as if they were never injured the miners thanked him endlessly and it made even him uncomfortable after a while.

"Those potions are amazing, Miss! Where did you get them?" One of the miners asked.

Not thinking about what he was saying he replied "I made them."

"What?"

"Hehe, that's a trade secret. I have to apologize but I can't just give that to anyone."

The Captain nodded before the soldier could even open his mouth "That is understandable. I must ask though, Miss Bat, what kind of monster are you exactly?"

Bat...? Oh no, he'd seen him follow them "Haha, you won't believe me but... I'm just a lovable slime! See?" He transformed before everyone's eyes "Completely harmless."

"That's the wrong colour for a slime." The Captain noted with a deadpan.

"Fufu, that's because I'm not a normal slime. I have evolved! I'm named, too!"

"Who in their right mind would name a-" The soldier from before was immediately whacked on the head.

"May I know your name then? Who named you?" Kaido wondered curiously.

"Rimuru Tempest." He looked at the sky for a moment before looking at the Dwarf again "I would tell you who named me but the chance that you would believe me is _very_ low. I live in a little village we're currently constructing in the Great Forest of Jura, if you ever have time to visit feel free to come. I'll introduce him to you if he's not in a bad mood."

"I doubt I'll have the time but if I do, I'll take you up on that offer."

"That's great to hear."

The man hummed "Say, do you need anything in our Kingdom? You said it was free of charge but I feel kinda bad just taking such great medicine for free…"

"Well, if it's not too much, there is something I came here for. If you can introduce me to someone that can help it would be a great help."

After his reassurance, Rimuru told him what they needed. In the middle, the brothers piped up, too. All four were going to introduce him to their friend/brother tomorrow, he just had to come to the gate first thing in the morning. Good, good. Seems like this would be a piece of cake. Mmmh… Cake. He wondered if they sold those here...

Well, that wasn't important. The important part was meeting Kaijin. The Dwarf was thankful for him saving his friends but wasn't able to help. Rimuru knew this of course but asked why anyway. When the situation was revealed, he gave Kaijin a Magic Steel Ingot but also informed him that if he could produce one sword of the finest quality he could, Rimuru would be able to do the rest for him.

Thus an agreement was made, if he succeeded, he would get his wish but if he failed he wouldn't be paid for the ingot. That was fair but it wasn't like he was going to fail. Never underestimate the slime!

It only took him around three minutes in the secluded room to copy the sword. Going out he saw the worried faces and bounced aside, showing the finished swords. Kaijin inspected them to be sure and was amazed by the results.

They once again planned to take him to the Night Butterfly but Rimuru refused. He _really _didn't want to meet the Minister. Fate was a funny thing though or in this case, unfunny. He didn't really dislike the man but he was a real ass during their first encounter.

They had just delivered the swords with Rimuru in his human appearance and planned on looking around for someone that could meet Rimuru's expectations when the man himself arrived and sneered at Kaijin, asking how he could be so lax in a time like this only for the Dwarf to tell him off, that he had just delivered the swords. This threw Bester out of the loop and he retreated somewhat sadly. Hurt pride probably.

He thought that was maybe the end and that he could focus on how to make Kaijin and the brothers come with him when the Captain and his guard came. Rimuru inwardly cursed and praised fate at the same time.

He didn't want to end up in court, damn it!

As such, Kaijin and the others asked if they could come with him and he agreed happily. But even he wasn't prepared for what awaited them behind the closed doors of the courthouse.

It wasn't even a trial!

He had assumed Bester pulled a sneaky one and accused them of some nonsensical thing but nope! The Minister was standing to the side neutrally. All of this fuss, all of it! Was because of the King! Simply because he wanted to see the slime with the incredible medicine. It fit the King but seriously! He was getting angry here!

It's not like he could give them a method to produce them! He never memorized it! Well, Ciel might know… But he wasn't gonna ask!

It still felt a lot like the trial though… He was hesitant to say anything, so tense was the atmosphere! Why did these things always happen to him...

"So you're 'Rimuru Tempest'? It's nice to meet you." The King's voice was calm and didn't betray anything.

"Likewise." Gah, it was hard not to stutter. This side of him unsettled the slime deeply. He was too used to them being on friendly terms "May I know why I was brought here. With a 3rd Party that has nothing to do with this at that?"

Ah, it felt like the whole room was glaring at him.

The King waved his hand and two vailed items were brought in and uncovered. Under one was one of the extra potions he gave Kaido, under the other was one of the sword copies.

So that's why the Dwarves were brought along.

"I heard you produced both of these. The potion of 99% purity and the sword looks just like one of Kaijin's swords. But not only that, the magic steel inside it greatly improved it so much that it has already started to adapt to the user."

"I assume you want the method to produce these?"

"That would be correct."

"I have to disappoint. While the manufacturing method for the potion exists, only a friend of mine _might _know it. The sword is a copy of one of Kaijin's works. Both items were created with the help of two of my skills."

"Then be so kind and teach them to our kind. We would repay you accordingly."

"That is impossible. Both are Ultimate Skills and can't be taught."

This sent a ripple of surprise through the room and the dwarves regarded him in shock and slight fear. Ultimate skills were rare, extremely so.

I smiled and explained "One of them is, kind of, 'Manas: Ciel', the other is 'Void God Azathoth'. With these two combined, something like analysing a plant or sword and processing it into medicine or constructing a copy is simple."

"Then I find it curious that I never heard of an individual like you before."

"I am but a Slime, Your Majesty. No one really pays attention to me."

"Slimes don't speak."

"They don't transform into humans either." Rimuru commented "Neither do they actually think from what I heard. But I was 'born' a little different and was named on top of that. Is me talking really so surprising?"

"Ha, I suppose not." The King's posture relaxed a bit but not completely. It was always good to stay on guard "Why give us these potions then? Because of a bleeding heart? As thanks for being given directions? I can hardly accept these as valid reasons."

He shrugged "Well, you'll have to. There's nothing I can say except the truth."

"Then form a relationship with our country. I heard you are constructing a monster village. I will have to judge your intentions myself later on but if all goes well, we could work together to create the medicine without your help. We would both have great benefit from it. There are things we don't have access to in the forest and we have things you don't casually have access to. If this happens, we could form a trade."

Rimuru thought about it for a moment and then nodded "That would be alright but I'll have to ask the others in the village about their opinion first."

"My King" Bester suddenly spoke up "Would it really be wise to form a relationship with monsters? Who knows what they might be thinking!"

"Quiet. I stand by what I said. If my later inspecting proves this worth it it shall happen. Can I expect you to send someone with your final decision, Tempest?"

"Of course!" The slime nodded "But please, just Rimuru is fine. Being called Tempest is a bit… weird."

"Alright then." He turned to Kaijin and the brothers, the smile that had just appeared disappeared again.

He asked Kaijin if he wanted to return but the Dwarf refused. Even though it was not a trial as they first thought, he wasn't going to go back on his word. What a nice guy!

Once we reached the forest it was time to depart. The Dwarves quickly fainted on the back of the Wolves but... honestly, he knew it would happen so no surprise there. The Dwarves were shocked when we arrived after just a few days but were welcomed into the village easily. The goblins from others villagers seeking protecting were also accepted easily. Then came the time to move and Mildo and his team went to survey the site.

While he was doing this, Rimuru named the newcomers. The former Chieftains were given new positions and Rigurd was given a new rank as well. Soon after, Mildo returned and everyone packed to move to their new home. In a few days, the meeting with Shizue and her companions should happen. A part of him was scared. Could he save her. If there was a way, would she want to be saved?

Despite Ciel's reassurances he still had his doubts.


	2. Chapter 2

**That time I got reincarnated as a slime does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Turn the Clock:**

_'Ready?'_

_-Yes.-_

_'Alright then.'_

Rimuru took a deep breath and exhaled. He should wait with this, really, but he wanted to see all of his friends as soon as possible. For some he had no choice but to wait but...

It was so lonely.

"Come forth, demon! And serve me!"

He did not have any physical offerings but with what he had he could substitute what was needed for the demon to manifest. He hoped it was his friend that would answer. He had no reason to doubt Ciel and no justification either but seeds of doubt were present no matter how much he tried to will them away.

Rimuru wanted to cry out in joy but restrained himself. Diablo was here, he was_ here_!

_'Ciel, you're awesome!' _He inwardly cheered.

_-It was only possibly through Master.- _Is what she said but he could feel the pride.

He fully looked at Diablo, or as he was now, Kuro. The Demon was kneeling with his eyes closed. His head bowed. Not unusual but still...

"What task do you have for me, Master?"

Task? Oh, right. You don't just suddenly summon a demon and ask him to serve you, right? Uhm, think, think. Make it look natural.

If the demon was looking at him, he would see Rimuru avert his eyes nervously. Then he had an idea "Recently the monster activity increased and we've picked up on an adventurer group entering the forest but lost sight of them. I want you to find and bring them to our town." He pointed to his left "It's over there. Can you do that?"

"Such a simple task is no problem for me." Well, yeah, it was made up on the spot "Can I expect to be put to use by you afterwards?"

Well, that was convenient but he didn't wanna seem like a push-over either, so-

"First, prove to me that you can be put to use."

He stood up, bowed and disappeared.

Rimuru sighed in relief, that was over. He returned to the village and informed them that he had summoned a demon that would later arrive with a group of adventurers because honestly, this was Diablo, there was no way it wouldn't get done. And if it took a day or two in case they didn't enter the forest yet.

But he'd sensed them so they were. All that was left was saving Shizue.

Not even an hour after Diablo returned, three slightly terrified humans behind him. Yeah, maybe that wasn't the best idea. Shizue didn't seem fazed at all, as expected of a Hero. He asked Rigurd to get them something to eat since their equipment was lost, like before. Seems Diablo found them after they committed their usual stupidity.

Once they were out of sight, he turned his attention to the demon "You brought them here, you have my thanks."

"It was nothing, I am unworthy of your praise. Rather, please forgive my rudeness, about my earlier request to become your humble servant… Have you made your decision?"

Rimuru grinned brightly "Of course! From now on, you are one of my comrades. What's your name?"

He wondered for a moment if he would respond the same or reply with his 'colour'.

Disappointingly it was the former "Oh! You are too kind! But one such as I am a mere nameless demon."

He makes it sound like he's just a small fry. Seriously.

-_Compared to you, he is.-_

_'Hush, Ciel, hush.'_

"Then I'll give you a name. You don't mind, do you?"

He had a delighted smile on his face "Will you truly? 'Tis the greatest reward imaginable!"

Yeah, he knew. This world was seriously name-lacking. Why did he have to do the adults job?

He felt like Ciel wanted to say something but was holding it back. Oh well, not his problem.

"Then your name shall be Diablo! Receive that name and become my Guardian Deity!"

At that moment, a considerable amount of escaped from him… well, it would have been considerable had this been his old self. He watched silently as Diablo was enveloped in a black cocoon.

_'Did everything turn out alright?' _He was slightly worried.

_-Everything is within my calculations, there is no need to worry Master.-_

_'Good. Thanks.'_

_-It was nothing.-_

He hummed and contemplated sitting down and waiting for the demon to finish but he ended up going towards the adventurer group. He would see Shizue again!

He entered the tent in his slime form and all eyes turned on him "Pleased to meet you! I'm Rimuru Tempest, the slime. Not an evil slime."

The three adventurers responded by either choking or spitting out parts of their food, what a waste but Shizue supressed laughter which put their attention on her. After they finished their meal, they introduced each other, Cabal introduced Shizue. The immediately spilt their reason for their presence. As well as how they ended up chased by giant ants for a day and a half.

At least it wasn't three days this time. They were very shaken though and asked if he was going to send the demon after them if they left. He, as a result, had to explain that no, he wasn't going to do that. He merely sent the demon to find and help them. They were free to leave anytime once they rested.

That was when the topic of Veldora's disappearance in the cave came up. Well, let's hope that if they meet, they won't notice? Shizue would probably, he had to talk to her before that then. But for now, he would let them rest.

* * *

It was early evening when he noticed her loitering around before walking up to the cliff outside the town.

"Hey!" He called out and she turned to him.

"Hello. ...That line from before was from a game, wasn't it?"

"It was! Excuse my question but are you Japanese?"

"I am. I assume you are as well. It's strange though, I never heard of an Otherworlder being brought over as a monster."

"Ah, brought over is the wrong word for it. 'Reincarnated' fits better."

"You're reincarnated? Must have been hard."

"Who knows, there are worse things that can happen than death. How did you cross over?"

She lifted her mask a bit "I was summoned. But it seems I wasn't who he wished for but still, he saved me. But... I do want to beat him, it's impossible for me though..."

"Should I do it for you? A favour for the first Otherworlder I met."

"No, it's fine." She laughed lightly "This is my business."

He sighed disappointed "Then I won't bud. But if there's anything I can do, tell me."

"Will do." She put her mask back on and waved "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the others."

"Have fun!" He waved back with a smile. He'll save her and then she can do whatever she wants. There will be no need for her to fear getting close to others. He'd make sure of that.

His face turned neutral "Diablo."

"Yes, my lord."

"..." He paused for a moment "I want you to patrol the area surrounding the village for the next two days. Take some of the riders with you and keep anyone from entering. Something is likely to happen."

"Understood."

Diablo vanished and Rimuru returned to the village. The earliest it would happen was the next day. Better not slack off.

* * *

The evacuation had already began, he had made sure it would be as fast as possible. To his left was Diablo, to his right the adventurers who refused to leave behind a comrade. Really, a certain nation might get angry at them if something happened to Ellen!

Veldora was god knows where doing god knows what.

"I get how you're feeling but please_ leave _already." He stared at the three "I'm going to save her so don't worry."

"But-"

He wanted to sigh, he really did "In about ten seconds, a heat wave will knock you out."

They apparently realized I wasn't kidding because honestly, that was a _Fire Spirit_ and a strong one at that, so they retreated but he could still feel them nearby. He telepathically informed Ranga to deal with them and focused on the Spirit that had taken over Shizue.

So eat plan 'Eat Ifrit and save Shizue without the stupid spirit' was finally put in action.

-_I keep saying it, but that is a rather stupid name for a plan.-_

_'Well, nobody needs to know.'_

_-...-_ He had a bad feeling about this… _-Commencing the establishment of thought communication to inform everyone in a radius of 2 km of the successful naming of the plan.-_

_'No! No! Cancel it! This instant!'_

_-Understood-_

Seriously.

"Diablo, can you enforce the barrier around here? I don't the outside world to notice the villages existence right now."

"Of course, Master Rimuru."

Good, he didn't mind Diablo staying but what he was going to do now isn't something the world should in any way take notice of.

He calmly strode forward while ignoring the attacks launched at him. Fire was useless against him, Ifrit should have realized that by now.

"I know you won't return her if I ask so please forgive me but I'll have to 'Consume' you." He said so with a calm smile and teleported right in front of the Flame Giant before devouring him.

However, that didn't solve anything. Separating the two he isolated Ifrit and kept Shizue at the surface of his ability. She was old, weak and lived too long for a human. But Shizue could never really see the world without something or other bothering her, so he'd make sure she did. Surely the children would love to see her again as well.

And thus he began. He had attained Yuuki's (and as such Velda's) skills when he devoured him. With [Creation Lord Ahura Mazda] it was naught but a piece of cake. Very soon, they would be able to talk again.

When he was finished, he laid her down on a soft makeshift bed and waited for the others to return. Diablo was already back and so was Veldora. The latter had been jumping around the sleeping girl so he gave him something to do, as in read manga. It was surprisingly effective. And scary. It was always a little weird when the loud and spontaneous Veldora was quiet.

Now that he thought about it, hadn't he forgotten something…?

Nah, surely not.

It was a long three days before the woman finally awoke, Rigurd was the one to tell him. He rushed to the tent and entered slowly. Shizue was just sitting there, her mask in her hands. She didn't even notice him.

He called out softly "Hello."

She jumped and pressed her mask to her chest, her hair covering her eyes "..." She opened her mouth but had to close it again "Ifrit is gone. I should be dying right about now. I should be dead…" Her voice was shaken, confused but thankfully not angry.

"I managed to save your life. You will probably have a normal lifespan going from the age your body shows, maybe you will live longer because you are a hero…" He explained, sitting down beside her "Mind telling me your story? The entire thing."

"...Alright. Listen close." Her words were spoken weakly but steady. She was doing her best.

When she was finished he clasped his hands "Got it. I'll help you in this, too. I know how to save the children, I'm sure something can be worked out with Hinata, too. But..."

She was slightly alarmed with a fearful gaze "But...?"

"There's something I need to tell you about Yuuki." He inhaled sharply "He is dangerous. I can't tell you how I know but please trust me. He wants to destroy this very world, we can't let that happen. However, I want to leave the final decision to you but if I see no other way at some point, I _will_ devour him. Is that alright with you?"

"Yuuki isn't a bad person. He's kind and sincere." Her tone changed from sharp to soft incredibly fast.

"I know. I thought so too, but I had the truth stare right into my face once. I have a duty Shizue, I have to protect and lead everyone here. To me, that comes before anything else. If you have a way to stop him, tell me anytime and whatever fate you wish me to bestow upon him. Sooner or later you will see his true nature as well."

"..."

"I'll leave you alone now." He walked to the door and turned to her one last time "Feel free to stay as long as you want, despite all this, I hope we can be friends."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

He was strolling through the village, already making plans on how to deal with the Orc Lord when he realized something. Thinking about the Ogres and how to best defeat the enemy he remembered an important detail he previously forgot.

The orcs appeared between his eating Ifrit and the encounter with the Ogres! Ugh, he wanted to punch himself.

A little frustrated he wanted to call out but stopped. It wasn't wise to give a task like this to someone as impulsive as Veldora.

_-I have a Solution. Simply assign the task to Diablo and a few goblin riders.-_

_'Right! Did I ever tell you how thankful I am for you, Ciel? Thank you! To think I didn't realize that myself!'_

_-It was no problem whatsoever.-_

He skidded over to where Diablo which was actually just him teleporting there "Diablo, go assemble a few of the riders. I have a very important task."

"Right away."

Diablo returned soon after with about ten of the riders and their wolves.

"What do you need of us Lord Rimuru?" Asked one of them.

"I want you to scout the southwest regions of the forest. There's something quite frightening about to appear. Avoid fighting. If there is any settlement under attack of a large force, get Diablo to help them. They might have useful information. If they are willing, bring them here but no forcing them, understood?"

The Hobgoblins saluted "Yes, Master Rimuru."

"Diablo, help anyone you see getting attacked, especially if it's a village or larger communities. If possible, leave as many attackers alive as possible. If there are any problems, contact me."

"Understood, I will carry out your orders without fail."

The slime smiled "I'm counting on you!"

Silence creeped up after they left. It was so lonely. He felt guilty, was this all really right?

_-I have confidence in Master's decision. It couldn't have been wrong.-_

A tired laugh _'...Thanks, Ciel. ...Thank you.'_

He felt so tired but this wasn't the time to be worried about that. People were relying on him, he had to be strong. For their sake.

"Mister Slime…?"

Rimuru twitched and turned around "Just Rimuru is fine… Shizue?" He looked surprised at the woman, was he really that absentminded to not have noticed her "Is it okay for you to be up?"

"Yes... I believe so." She looked down. She seemed as tired as he felt "I want to stay here. I talked with the other three, they are planning on leaving soon. Mis- Rimuru, I really want to stay. Everyone here is nice and welcoming but not everyone will look at you kindly, I want to help as much as I can! About Yuuki, too… I want to save him but, I guess it's not easily possible. So give me just a bit of time to think about it..."

He put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, I will let you think. As I said before, the final say is yours. I'm also happy you'll stay. Therefore, Welcome. Let's all become friends."

Finally, a smile broke through "Yes!"

The two laughed lightly but then they were rudely interrupted.

"Wow, they really do look alike!" Ellen exclaimed loudly, startling the pair.

"See, I told you!" Cabal motioned at them "Almost like twins! Except Master Rimuru is prettier."

What? Comparing him to Shizue of all people… Damnit! It made him feel awkward. He only got this form thanks to Shizue in the first place! And what was that about him being prettier? Seriously?

Well, he had to admit, he was beautiful… but everyone there was! How was he standing out!?

Being pretty was like a standard of this world! Just look at Diablo!

Seriously!

* * *

The two waved the trio goodbye. They reluctantly waved back, faltering under Rimuru's glare. He wasn't mad, don't get him wrong, just irritated. Two days had passed, yet there was not a word from Diablo or the riders.

Little did he know that the ones he sent were running as fast as they could towards Diablo. What they had just witnessed was beyond brutal. They couldn't let this go on.

Diablo was just a short ways off considering the wolves running speed. If they weren't fast, no one would be left...

Without knowing why, Rimuru suddenly tensed. He had a bad feeling, a very bad one.

Suddenly, a thought connection with Diablo was formed 'Lord Rimuru, there is an Ogre Village under attack. I will finish off the intruders now but there seem to be a lot of causalities already. What should I do about that? The injured will not last long.'

The Slime responded calmly "Don't worry about that for now. Once you're done, get the riders to help the villagers. They have healing potions. Understood?'

'Yes.'

The connection faded. Hopefully, he would be fast enough. He forced himself to relax, this wasn't the time to worry.

* * *

The fight ended but the Ogres who had witnessed what just transpired wondered if it could even be called such. That wasn't a fight. It was a one sided massacre. Some of those pigs were still alive, too, but restrained enough to never be able to free themselves.

All this, by a single individual. They summoned up their last strength to stand, they wouldn't go down so easily. The orcs were gone but this person- this demon- was a far bigger threat.

"Ah, you still have some strength left? The others should be here soon to treat your wounds…" The beautiful demon trailed off, gaze directed at the orcs "But what to do about you? I was instructed to keep as many as possible alive but you don't seem like you'll be able to answer any questions with a clear mind..."

Instructed…? This demon was under someone's service? What kind of abomination could control such a being... It was unimaginable.

But wait- "What?" It was the son of the leader who blurted out their question. But nobody was sure anymore whether that question concerned the heal part or the part that there was someone even more of a monster.

The demon looked back at them, visible uninterested "Yes?"

"H- heal us? Aren't you here to kill us, too?" The young ogres voice was shaking, they could understand, they didn't like it but they could _understand._

"No." It was stated like someone having to teach a child "We were ordered to save any settlements that we see getting attacked by our Master, the great Lord Rimuru."

...

Who? They never heard that name before? But surely it was someone great if this demon had so much reverence in his tone. Some kind of highly powerful demon, surely!

"Ah! Are we late?" The Ogers snapped their heads to the treeline "Apologies, Lord Diablo, the wolves were tired but we have the medicine and can start applying it immediately."

A hobgoblin was standing there, dressed in normal clothes, accompanied by _Wolves._ There were several other Hobgoblins, too. Since when were there Hobgoblins in the Jura Forest? And who's Diablo? Surely not... the demon. He was... named? What madness.

"Ah, Captain Rigur, yes please start. It would do no good to disappoint Master Rimuru."

"Of course." The goblins saluted and entered the village. They were scared but without them they would be dead now anyway. So the ogres decided to let fate decide over their lives.

But the leader regarded the Hobgoblin leader sceptical. He heard about a named goblin called Rigur who fell against the Direwolves. This couldn't be the same one. Besides, who would name a Goblin or Hobgoblin anyway. It was a waste of energy and far too dangerous. What a fool the namer must be!

"Something on your mind?" A voice echoed to his left. The demon was standing there with a smile on his face. The same smile he had worn the entire time but now it seemed dangerous, far more so than before.

"No, not at all." The leader responded after a short pause.

"That's good. I had a funny feeling for a moment. Almost like someone was thinking something stupid..." The damn smile never left his lips "It must have been my imagination. Lord Rimuru would not have made such a mistake, I have much to learn."

"We're done healing the ogres!" One cheerful goblin called out "What should we do now?"

"I wonder…" Diablo looked the leader straight into the eye "Would you mind accompanying us? The Lord had previously mentioned his interest in meeting the residents of any attacked places."

As if they could refuse!

* * *

Rimuru was wandering about, making preparation for the incoming guests. Diablo had just informed them that the rescued were willing to come to the village. He also made sure to inform him about any noteworthy individuals. Diablo listed them as they talked.

A red haired youth who had spoken up despite the obvious fear in the air and the first to prepare for any incoming attacks.

A frail looking girl, possibly related to the youth who had pulled the children closer to herself to protect them.

A purple haired woman, ready to strike rashly anytime.

A old withered man who had restrained said woman.

A blue haired youth, who's intentions were slightly hidden.

And finally, a rather bulky ogre that he had seen handing out weapons during the attack.

It was funny how the people the demon noticed seemed to be the ones he cared about most. But he wasn't complaining. He still had time before they arrived. Instructing the remaining riders to fetch them enough food, he went towards Shizue to inform her about the current situation. She was part of their home now so she would get informed about everything as well.

Veldora probably already knew, so no need to bother him. But it would be best to introduce them to him. Veldora was part of this too, just like Shizue. He should be treated as such as well.

It would be another hour until the ogres arrived, how should he pass the time?

Eh, maybe he should help the Dwarves with the buildings, exercise was always good.

"Master Rimuru, I think the guests are nearly here." Kaijin commented.

Indeed, it had gotten loud. The riders were already back from the hunt but it was even louder. 200, no more, about 230 people were approaching.

He quickly stood up and dusted himself off "Excuse me then, I'll be going."

"Of course. Good luck!"

He rushed towards the direction of the energy. Veldora was already there, Shizue had preferred to stay behind. She didn't want to deter the ogres with a Hero's presence. He didn't quite understand that, Veldora was bound to be much more scary. A Hero might be welcomed even.

"Excited, Rimuru?" The dragon asked with a huge grin.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Definitely! Maybe there's even someone I can fight! Diablo refused but maybe the ogres aren't as cowardly!" He was laughing at his own words.

Diablo a coward? Yeah, right "Just don't hurt them too much if anybody volunteers."

"Alright, alright."

Diablo came into sight, the ogres trailing behind him in some sort of order but as they were exhausted, it was not kept up too much. Did he make them walk without rest or something?

"Welcome back! How was the trip?" He asked cheerfully. Better bring some positivity into this.

"It was quite good, thank you. I have brought the ogres as requested." He smiled back cheerfully but the ogres looked just about done.

He had a sinking feeling and addressed them "You… know you could have refused to come here, right…?"

They stared at him wide eyed as if wanting to say 'Seriously?!'

He sighed "I though so... Well, I'm glad you're here anyway. How about some food, our hunters have brought back quite a bit when they heard there would be guests. There's also something I'd like to ask, so how about we do it then?"

An older ogre came forth, he resembled Benimaru a bit "We would greatly appreciate it."

"Then please follow me." He gestured further into the village and started walking.

Diablo aligned with him and leaned closer "I suggest keeping an eye on the leader. He seems to be quite wary. He could be dangerous."

Rimuru whispered back "Got it, if anything happens, don't interfere. I think Veldora would be happy to have a playmate."

"Understood." Having said what he needed, he fell back but Rimuru could still make him out slightly behind him, so not too much.

Last time, the ogres that the leader and others paved a way for them to escape. What kind of person are they truly?

If they were a danger to his friends or him, they'd regret it.

They sat down in silence as the meal started. Veldora had been oddly quiet, he too was watching the leader. Had he heard Diablo earlier?

"So..." Rimuru began "Why don't we start at the beginning? Any idea why you were attacked?"

"We do have one." The leader stated "A Majin stopped by shortly before and when we refused his offer to be named by him, he left angrily. He's the only one we know that could have something to do with it."

"A revenge plot then."

"It doesn't make sense for the pigs to go around so orderly though." Veldora commented "They just don't do that. Besides, Orcs beating Ogres? Bah, that's nonsense."

"And yet it happened." Rimuru took a sip of tea, savouring the taste "What about an Orc Lord? With it's Unique Ability [Starving Ones] it may be possible."

"Starving ones?" One ogre asked before being glared at by his own leader.

"Yes." The slime smiled "My theory is: The Skill is being used to keep their hunger at bay. At the same time, the Orc Lord needs to eat. And behind all this is someone else who made it possible, maybe the Majin you mentioned."

"Why would they need to keep their hunger at bay?" Veldora asked a bit confused.

Rimuru looked at him "If I'm correct, there is a famine going on. One Orc probably went off to find a solution and was found by the puppeteer who then did something to manipulate him, leading to the current disaster."

"Sounds plausible." Ranga commented beside him.

Rimuru nearly chocked, surprised at the sudden appearance. Why was everyone doing this? Twice in one day…

The leader stood "Then what are we supposed to do? The orcs are large in number! They'll overrun the forest! It would be better if everyone left right now!"

Oy, oy, what a rash fellow.

"I don't plan on leaving." The slime crossed his arms and smiled brightly "I will protect this town, it's my home. Besides, I'm positive I can beat the Orc Lord. If you want to leave, feel free. However! Anyone who wants to have a chance to fight them can stay here. I don't want all the orcs to die if this was because of the famine but there is no war without causalities. You can even become my subordinates if you want, if only until we beat the Orcs, then you can do whatever you want."

This caused an uproar among the ogres and they were wildly discussing among themselves. The leader stood there dumbfounded and Benimaru looked to be in deep thought.

"The..." The ogre growled with clenched teeth "The height of arrogance!" Everyone's heads snapped to him "To talk so highly and ask such things of us! What a nerve you have! I wanted to keep my mouth shut because that demon was here and you seem to be in a higher position but your power is clearly inferior of his! Someone like you doesn't have the right to order us around, bring us your Lord if you want to do that!"

Oh no, Diablo and Veldora were angry. The dragon was grinning like crazy and Diablo had 'Blood lust' written all over his smile. This wasn't good, not at all.

"Ah, no, you got it wrong. It was clearly a suggestion! Besides, I'm the Lord here, I'm Rimuru Tempest!"

The ogre sneered "You dare lie, too!" Oy, oy, oy, was he trying to die?! Rimuru had just tried to save his life, too! "As if anyone would serve a mongrel like you! You're just a small fry! Your Lord probably ran away and put you here to impress people! He's as much of a coward as you are!"

...He'd tried. There was no stopping them now.

"Hey, Rimuru." Veldora was smirking at him crazily "Can I use him as a toothpick, I won't kill him. ...Probably."

That wasn't even a question!

Diablo bowed towards Veldora "No, no, Lord Veldora. Please leave such a weakling to me. It would be a waste if you used your power on such an insignificant thing."

He went from weakling to a mere thing in seconds! Impressive! ...Wait, wait! Shouldn't he stop this? He kinda didn't want to...

The ogre,_ probably_ realising he was in danger of being torn apart by either a demon or a _True Dragon_ or possibly _both, _started to falter and took a step back. This made both look at him.

They looked ready to throw themselves at him. There were about to, too. Well, that was one Ogre less. Diablo's blades were just a breath away from the man's throat-

"Please wait!"

Rimuru motioned for Diablo to stop just in time.

The young red haired ogre had stood up and bowed "Please forgive him! He has said some foolish things! He's still in shock from what happend, we all are! So please, give him another chance…"

"..." Rimuru looked at him and then smiled "Heh. Hahaha! I like you! Hey, Diablo, back off. Humour the youth. If the man still tries anything you or Veldora can chop his head off." He stopped laughing and looked at the leader "Apologies but I can't just let you do what you want here, especially after being so rude. But, I'll give you another chance. My offer from before stands and remember, it's an offer and you can leave anytime, just make sure to tell us."

"Hmpf!" The leader flopped down and grumbled something but he didn't care.

Diablo and Veldora very much did though.

"Do I have to wait until he does something or are words enough?" The dragon grumbled and the ogre stilled, paling as well.

"Veldora."

"Tch, fine." He glared at the ogres "One of you, fight me! I won't kill you, I just need to let some energy loose!" The ogres shrunk under his gaze which grew darker with each passing second "Huh? Nobody~?"

"I-I'll go…" One brave ogre stood up with a raised hand.

"Heh, finally." Veldora grinned "Come on, attack me!"

Here?

The youth stared "What?"

"Attack me, I said! I won't kill you and Rimuru can make sure that nothing gets blown up, so no worries!"

_'Yeah, inform me about parts like that before you start to fight...'_ Rimuru thought, taking a piece of meat and munching on it.

When did his life get this complicated?


	3. Chapter 3

**That time I got reincarnated as a slime does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Turn the Clock:**

A group of Ogres approached him hours after the meal, consisting of about 150 to 160. The lot of them were led by Benimaru and the others.

"Lord Rimuru…?" Benimaru hesitated slightly.

The Demon Lord smiled "Yes? How can I help you?"

The Ogre waited a moment, considering the reaction he'd just gotten "We'd like to become your subordinates! We don't know yet if we'll stay after the defeat of the Orc Lord but we want to fight under you, please consider this request."

"Huh? No need to consider! I offered it in the first place. Welcome on board, I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Rimuru Tempest, the head of this town. Above all, I hope we can be friends!"

All of them looked surprised but quickly responded.

"Alright!" Rimuru clapped his hands "Then let's name you? How about it? Do you want me to?"

"R-really?! But we're so many…!"

"It's fine, it's fine! It could be worse!"

"I'd like to know what worse is…" One ogre muttered.

Rimuru enlightened him "Diablo. He was an Arch Demon, you know! He took a lot of my magical energy! Thankfully, naming doesn't harm me. ...If I use too much I'll be defenceless though, so if I ever overdo it, I'm counting on you as well!"

"Yes!" The Ogres shouted excited.

"Alright then… let's see…" He pretended to think before looking at Benimaru "You'll be 'Benimaru', you will be 'Shion', then 'Shuna', 'Souei', 'Hakurou', 'Kurobee' and..."

He kept going, naming all assembled Ogres. It filled him with glee. He had his friends back and gained others in the process.

"Now then," He said as he finished "Why don't you rest up? You had a rough day. You can ask anyone here to bring you to the spots we prepared. I'd show you myself but my presence is required elsewhere."

"Ah, my apologies!" Benimaru exclaimed "We didn't mean to take up your time."

"It's fine. It's not so important that I need to run, I just don't want to miss too much."

"That's good to know… We'll excuse ourselves then."

"Good night!"

* * *

"Are you really alright, Lord Rimuru?"

"_Yes,_ stop asking please. I'm not so weak that I'll be hurt by someone being a bit rude."

"I never meant-!"

"I know." Rimuru sighed "But there's no need to worry so much Diablo. I'm fine, I will still be fine even if he does it again. If anything, try to keep your cool during such situations. What if that had been some super important person in disguise? He wasn't but that's not the point."

"My apologies."

"...Everyone is apologising for something today. Is it apology day or something? Seriously…" He smiled fondly "Besides, if he'd tried anything I'm sure you would have protected me. Veldora, too. We gained new friends, too. All is good, so let's not drag the remainder of the day down with such things."

"Friends, my Lord?"

"Mh? Yeah. You might be my subordinates, but you're also all my friends. I think it's important to be close to the people you care about. Only being subordinate and master kind of makes it difficult. That's why I like to think of everyone as my friend. Do you want to be friends with me?"

"Of course, if it's what Lord Rimuru-"

"I want to know what you want."

"Yes, I'd like to be friends, my lord."

The slime laughed and looked at the sky "Then all is good."

His friends wouldn't die on him, not again. And Diablo wouldn't have to experience his distraught state either. Maybe, maybe it was time for a new tactic, a new strategy but he'd think about that once this mess was over.

Gabil should arrive soon, right? Better deal with that. Treyni would arrive as well. Not long, not long at all. Nobody can stop this demon lord.

* * *

Gabil was... like usual. Thank the heavens Diablo was keeping an eye on the ogre leader. Veldora, too. Where Shizue was, he didn't know. He was sure he saw her follow Diablo though. Oh well.

Not his problem right now. Souei had come back with the intel and everyone was informed quickly. A problem, is what it would probably seem like to them. For Rimuru who once effortlessly massacred 15,000 humans that was nothing.

He sent Souei to deal with the alliance and ordered everyone to prepare. The Ogres who had chosen not to serve him had stayed but did not partake in their preparations. Were those fools planning to throw themselves into the fray without any plans? Were they going to be hinderances? As long as they didn't hinder them, all was well but otherwise...

He took a stance before his forces "Listen up! Whether the lizardmen ally with us or not, as soon as Souei's message arrives, we're leaving! The orcs need to be stopped at the marches or the forest ecosystem might get destroyed, got that!?" A loud shout of agreement echoed and he continued "Everyone, I want you to support the Onis and Ogres to the best of your ability, as planned, they will be the first to get in to execute their revenge!"

"Yes, Lord Rimuru!"

"Furthermore, I want as little lethal injures as possible! If you see anyone that needs to stop fighting, get them out of there! I won't forgive needless deaths, alright?!"

"Understood!"

Then the message came and they started to move, the remaining Ogres trailing behind. Their pace was fast but not at a running speed, they would be at the marches soon. A few days only. Souei was already instructed to keep an eye on Gabil and to help the Lizardmen should they ask for it. Their first force would travel via the wolves, the second force were the generally faster monsters among them, so they would follow behind as fast as they could but separately.

The Oni were with the Wolves, of course. The Ogres, he didn't particularly care about. They took a break as soon as the marches were reached but he knew it wouldn't be long before Souei would send another message.

True to his expectations, a message did arrive. Gabil had taken over the Lizardmen and started the fight. At least this might serve as a lesson to him. He entrusted the safety of the head and the rest in the labyrinth to Souei.

And thus, they proceeded to the battlefield after he confirmed the alliance. It was about time to settle this.

As promised, the Oni were the first to enter the fight. He smiled as he realized it went far better than last time, some were even so nice and kept as many Orcs alive as they could. Which was basically capturing them or knocking them so unconscious Rimuru worried if they would ever wake up again…

As they losses of the Orcs ranked up to 40%, ten more than last time, the Orc Lord moved. They were good with the time, maybe the Oni could have their revenge without them this time. However, the foolish Ogres stormed ahead just as he was giving orders to the Oni.

"Hey!" He yelled "Get away from there! You can't beat that thing!"

The Ogres did not listen and Ciel dutifully informed him that there was almost no saving them, almost. Half of them had fallen in the span off a few seconds, all decapitated by a single strike of the Orc Lord's weapon.

Rimuru clicked his tongue and used [Void God Azathoth] to temporarily hold the Ogres.

"Benimaru! I will keep them from going to their death for now, you guys get your fight against that thing!"

"Understood, Lord Rimuru! We will kill this beast without fail!"

Yeah, let's see about that. If Gelmudo arrived within the next few minutes, they wouldn't be fast enough.

The Oni all decided to attack at the same time. It was a sea of colour, a fire sea, a sea fire? Whatever. They seemed just about done when Gelmudo arrived. And here he thought he could keep out of this.

The devil was, of course, spilling his entire plot. You know, like and idiot. He let the Oni deal with the true culprit (Kind of, he would devour Clayman later). After being beaten to an inch of his life, he retreated to the Orc Lord's side, begging him to help.

As a result, he was eaten. But the Orc Disaster was still heavily injured and he'd failed to use the short period of time where he didn't regenerate. The Oni tried to kill it but it was no use. That thing was still out of their league.

"Should I kill it?" Veldora suggested.

"No, it's alright." He moved in front of everybody and released the Ogres behind him "I will show you that I'm no pushover. Since even the Oni can't beat that, I will. In fact, it won't even take two minutes."

"As expected of our Lord." Diablo praised.

The Slime smirked. He could just swallow Orc Disaster but where was the fun? He could just easily compress him within the matter of an entire world-

Wait, stop, stop! What was wrong with him! Where the hell did that thought even come from?!

'_Ciel? What was the that?' _He asked a bit scared internally.

_-I must admit that I do not know, Master, however I will immediately begin investigations.-_

_'Please!'_

He closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed, drawing his sword "Let's get on with this, pig!"

The Sword of Tempest, although his abilities related to the two dragons were gone, he could easily recreate them using either [Harvest Lord] or [Creation Lord]. With all the time it had been inside him, with the power infused by [Turn Null]…

It might not be Veldora Sword, but it was nonetheless a Genesis Class weapon.

Rimuru grinned wide. What a waste it was to use it against such an opponent but his intention right now was showing off.

"Your days are number, to 0 in fact!" He leapt forward, doing a spin to get into a sideways position and then _slashed_.

The effect was disastrous. The Demon Lord was split cleanly in half, black flames hindering his recovery. The surrounding area was charred badly. Using an extension of [Black Flame] might have been a mistake. He wanted to show off, not burn the land.

Gripping the sword with his other hand as well, he cast an ice spell over it and charged forward. The plan was to slash his torso in half and freeze him before eating him. And so he did. The Orc Disaster didn't even have time to struggle as he was devoured. Swinging the sword to get any possible remains off, he held it towards the Orcs.

"As I'm sure [Starving Ones] is fading, I ask of the ones sentient enough to answer me now. Will you surrender? Or should I wipe you all clean with a single strike? The choice is yours!"

"We surrender!" One Orc immediately shouted. He recognized this monster as the one he named 'Gerudo'. He was glad to see he was unharmed. He noticed tears.

Right, their leader just died, was simply eaten even. He remembered the Orc Disaster's regrets from last time. All this, because some Devil wanted a puppet of great power.

It was time for a conference.

* * *

The atmosphere was heavy. Although the situation was explained, it did not change the present. So he asked the Lizardmen if they had any demands but they refused their right for reparations. This lead to him explaining and offering the idea of the Coalition. It went well, he had to bring up the problem with the food though. He could prevent it like last time, but they needed to prepare.

That's when the Dryad arrived. It went pretty much like last time, except he was the one to accept their joining and not Shion. The following events were the gathering of the food from the Treants and the naming of the ogres. Soon after it was time to go...

It turned into a living hell.

On one side was Shion, insisting that she should be the one taking care of him, on the other Diablo, claiming the same thing. For the sake of his sanity, getting Diablo to stay with him was probably better but...

He didn't to be a part of this "I'll be going ahead, you two make sure everyone arrives safely!"

He dumped all responsibility on them and prevented them from being able to argue further. Two flies at once!

Honestly, this was too much for him.

"You're back already?" Shizue asked when he entered the town.

"Yeah, the rest will slowly arrive, too. Thanks for looking after everyone here."

"It wasn't a problem, it's not like anyone came here. I guess all other monsters were scared off by the enemy."

"Probably… Oh well. How is your training going?"

She smiled "Good, I'd say. I'm hoping I can get strong enough without Ifrit, not like I have a choice, since he's… you know."

"Yeah…" He averted his gaze.

* * *

Two months had passed and they grew even more. Gabil and his troops, the eight thousand goblins as well as Souka and her team. He also sent Souei ahead to the Dwarves, to finally give an answer to the King after asking the opinion of the Oni, Orcs, Lizardmen and new hobgoblins. They now lived with them so he had to take their opinion seriously. As everyone was in agreement, Souei departed quickly.

Now the next matter...

"So, what will you be doing now?" He casually addressed the Ogres. They had been loitering around for two months but never officially stated whether they were going to join or just thinking on what to do from then on.

The Ogres remained silent.

The leader shook his head "We won't serve under you. I, personally, have been extremely rude to you and those foolish men still wish to follow me even though I led half of us to death. I can't disappoint them."

He smiled "Then I'll let you stay until you know what to do but I expect you to help around where you can."

"Of course." The ogre bowed to him.

Happy to have an answer, Rimuru left. He had other matters to attend to. The last time the adventurer trio had come they were in the middle of organising the chaos that came with so many new people. He had asked them to bring a message to their guild master though. Yuuki...

Shizue shouldn't take too long. He had to go save the kids, nevermind the fact that Yuuki would grow more dangerous with each passing day. Not letting him know of his identity was the best option. A fake name, maybe even a fake appearance? Just to be sure, he should take someone else with him beside Shizue.

In the middle of his thoughts, he saw Kaijin and Kurobee "What a surprise! How are you two doing?"

"Fine, fine." Kaijin laughed "But we wanted to ask something."

"Hoh? What is it?"

"If it's not too rude to ask this, Master Rimuru, can we take a quick look at your sword? The others told us of your performance and we thought we might get to see some interesting things with Kurobee's ability and forge better weapons for everyone."

He blinked "Sure, give me moment… There!" He handed them the sword "It's precious to me though, so take good care of it. Will until tomorrow be enough time?"

"We-" He looked flustered "There's no need to give us the sword, we just wanted to take a quick look! We already guessed it was precious so asking to take it away-"

"It's completely fine!" Rimuru assured "As long as you give it back and don't tamper with it, you can study it all you want!"

"I- Thank you! We will be careful." Kurobee spoke up.

"I know. I will come by tomorrow to see how it went, alright?"

"Yes!"

He laughed as they departed, discussing heatedly among themselves. He could trust those two with his sword.

Furthermore, he could fight just fine without it for a while. Maybe he should make some kind of battle competition, now that he thought about it. He wouldn't evolve into a Demon Lord again or undergo another change like when he became a Great Demon Lord, so nobody would grow the same way as before. So in the competition, every place would get some kind of reward, skills mostly. More than one, depending on what rank the person achieved. Maybe a new position even.

He had to think up a system first though. He left that to Ciel. She was far better with that than him.

As stated, he went to the smithy the next day. The two and pretty much all their apprentices were staring at the sword still, taking notes. It seemed like they hadn't slept at all!

"How's it going?" He asked normally but as soon as he said that, all activity was halted and they stormed up to him, talking so much that even he couldn't follow their words.

Kaijin shooed them aside "My apologies, everyone here was just simply amazed- no entranced- by your sword. I assume you've come to pick it up?"

He chuckled "I came to see how you were doing. If you want to look at it some more, you can. Just make sure all of you sleep properly, you look like wrecks."

"I'm afraid we're already done. We were just jotting notes on what we discovered earlier. No matter how much we try, we can't obtain more information." Kaijin shook his head and handed over the weapon "We got the basic structure and it's materials down but no further. The energy, we can't place, the more advanced materials, we don't recognize. If I had to guess, it's probably Magic steel or something of higher quality. But with just the basics, we can start making more advanced weapons as soon as we get materials! Honestly, I wish I could meet the creator of this sword! It's beyond a God Class even, it's something unimaginable!"

He was right here, Rimuru wanted to say but refrained "I'm glad it was able to help. I'm afraid it's impossible for you to gaze at the creator of this sword but I'm sure the two of you, Kaijin and Kurobee, will one day reach his skills. The weapon was already of the utmost grade upon its creation but the refining into the higher class came from me. But should you ever be able to form a sword like this with skill alone, that too would be unimaginable, however, you might just be able to."

"We will do our best to meet those expectations! Please believe in us!"

"I already do, so just do your think and remember not to overwork because of this. Sometimes, the best works take the slowest approach to reach new heights."

Loud laughter bellowed from behind "But such weapons would truly stand out!"

He was here already? Did this guy sneak out of his castle?

He had a wide grin "So what exactly are we talking about? I only heard the last part about weapons of the highest grade. Are you planning on creating God Class weapons en mass?"

Certainly not. Not everyone could wear those!

So he wanted to say but "I'm afraid not, but weapons of higher class are still better than rusty claws or how do you say it again? What brings you here with only two guards, your Majesty?"

"I received the message from your subordinate. Can you imagine how freaked out some people were when seeing an _Oni? _Those are quite rare and this one looked so young, too! It's said some old ogres may reach that level but such a young one… Honestly!"

"Ah, apologies. Should I have sent a hobgoblin? I'm sure that would have went well." The slime replied sarcastically with crossed arms "If you want someone else next time, I can send Diablo, too. But I'm afraid that would be worse."

"How so?"

He raised an eyebrow "We're talking about a Demon Duke. Quite a bit more dangerous than an Oni I believe."

"A _Demon Duke?_ I never heard of that, is that above or under a Greater Demon?"

"Try guessing with an Arch demon as the criteria please."

"So between Greater Demon and Arch Demon, yeah… I definitely wouldn't want that anywhere near us!"

"..." Rimuru just stared at the King, he wasn't dumb, so why.

The King noticed and stilled comically "That's not it?"

"No." The slime stated bluntly "I summoned an Arch Demon, named him and voila, Demon Duke!" He threw his hands in the air enthusiastically. It would have been a great pose, if not for the fact that his face couldn't be more neutral.

There was literally no sound, not even breathing. Wasn't this too much.

"You did what?!"

Yeah, that was a great start to a new day.

After calming the King down and bringing him and his two accomplices in escaping to one of the conference rooms, he asked Shuna to prepare some drinks and light snacks. He had recently taught her the basics of cookie making. They were rather bland though, both because of missing ingredients and his inexperience with baking. But Shuna made them delicious regardless.

He regarded the two partners in crime of the King for a moment. Bester and another. This was probably about the Trade and Research treaty. Would Bester be a part of this again?

Diablo came in and placed a cup in front of everyone and a tray in the middle before standing behind Rimuru.

"My apologies." He said with a pleasant expression "But all other possible servers are currently helping elsewhere."

Rimuru replied happily "That's fine! Thanks for bringing this over. I'm sure Shuna is glad about a break, too."

"And who is this?" King Gazelle asked carefully, eyeing the tray full of cookies.

Rimuru took one and bit in it before swallowing "That's Diablo. You should try the cookies, they're not the finished product as we're missing some ingredients but Shuna made them delicious anyway. I personally recommend her cooking."

He looked exhausted and took one, eating it "Don't try to divert my attention- Those are really good!" He paused and suddenly cleared his throat "Anyways, I came over because of the Trade we spoke of before as well as a Mutual Technology Research Treaty. Bester here, he was the one who interjected during our last meeting, would be a great help, I'm sure. You said the recipe for the medicine was unknown to you in general but I'm sure you'd be able to do something together. He has a great mind."

"I'm not against it but is this fine? We have Kaijin here and they didn't seem to be on good terms…"

Laughter resounded "It's fine. It seemed like this ones attitude changed after his encounter with you back then. You make impressions on people you don't even speak with! And with Kaijin away for a while, he calmed a lot, thought a lot, too. If there are any problems, though, you can just inform me and I'll do something!"

"I'll have to ask Kaijin and the others first but if they're fine with it, then I have nothing against it either." He wondered for a moment and then turned to Diablo "Could you go ask them? They can come if they want to as well, unless the King has something against it?"

"Not at all!"

Diablo bowed towards the slime "I'll be right back."

Gazelle sighed "So that was the Demon you mentioned. He seems like a terrifying fellow, please keep him away from my kingdom."

"Alright. Unless I have no other choice, I won't send him."

"Good, a high rank demon would start a panic."

"Well, that is understandable. Diablo can be a nice guy though, I mean, he loves to fight, but it's pretty hard to anger him? I think…? He got angry a lot recently but that was provoked."

"Well, as long as he keeps out of my hair."

"What would he be searching for there?" Rimuru joked.

"Hahaha! What indeed!" The King laughed "To more important matters, what is this city's name? We'd need one for official documents later."

"We don't have one yet. Why don't we talk about this later? Around evening maybe, if you don't mind. Everyone would be taking work more easy then and it would be easier to get their opinion."

"That's fine by me. In fact, how about I stay the night? Let the guards panic a bit?"

"That's cruel, but okay with me. I'm not responsible for your direct troops."

Evening rolled around fast. The Dwarves accepted Bester. There were still some attitude problems but he was sure those could be worked out. At least he was making an effort of working with Kaijin. They also decided on the City name 'Tempest'. What ensued was a great celebration after the treaties were signed.

The King requested Cookies, probably taken by the taste, and more tea. He guessed the cookies made him thirsty. Rimuru absentmindedly took a few in his hands and started wandering about innocently, the King, interested, following him with his eyes. The slime didn't notice.

This was just going to be joke, a harmless experiment! Now, he had quite a few cookies. Well, he could try with Diablo who was just standing to the side.

_'How lame!' _Rimuru thought _'He should at least have some fun!'_

Not that Diablo wasn't capable of that, he had probably already celebrated and was just bored now. He skillfully evaded the celebrating monsters and sneaked up on Diablo. Well, not really, the demon was attentive and noticed him right away.

Rimuru lifted a cookie up, right in front of the demons mouth. Then he shoved it in. Just as Diablo was about to ask something. Behind him he thought he heard someone choke or something, probably his imagination.

"Tasty?" He asked.

Needing a second to recover, the demon just nodded, probably surprised. Not waiting for a verbal response, he looked for his next target. Who could he pick...? Not Shion, she would be all over him. He'd give her something else later, probably a new hairband, hers looked quite worn. As an apology for disappointing her so much on the occasions she intended to help at but couldn't.

Anyway, Benimaru was the next victim. Then went Souei who had been a minor pain to find among the mess. He had one more cookie left. Shuna already knew what they tasted like. From the corner of his vision he saw Ranga. You weren't supposed to give dogs, or wolves for this matter, sweets, right? Well, this could hardly be considered a sweet at the moment. It was quite healthy actually.

He went over and patted the wolf, holding out his hand for the dog to eat the cookie. The fur was soft, he could get lost. But now Ranga was all over him. It could have been worse.

"You're actually kinda crazy, aren't you?" Gazelle asked after Rimuru freed himself from the fluffy prison.

"Define crazy." Was the nonchalant reply "Why anyway? Did you see that? Aside from the thing with Ranga, not many noticed."

"You shoved that cookie right in his mouth!"

"You have to define which one. I shoved a cookie each into the mouths of three different people."

"Well, which one do you think I mean?!"

"Dunno?" He shrugged "Benimaru, maybe?"

"Definitely crazy..." The King muttered "I'm talking about the demon. Pretty sure you broke him or something, too. He looks more lost than a lost puppy you know."

Surprised he turned towards Diablo. ...He had been exaggerating. Diablo looked surprised still but not lost or even confused. Wait, the choking he heard earlier, was that the King...? Oh, wow.

"I was just trying to get a reaction out, but it didn't work."

"A reaction?"

"Well, the cookies are new, so I thought they might comment on the taste."

"You hardly gave them a chance to reply!"

"It was just a bit of harmless fun. Besides, did you see Diablo, he was just standing there!"

"That's hardly a justification."

"Well, does it matter?"

"Not really. Can we get the recipe of those?"

"Ha! So they do taste good!"

"I never denied that." The King laughed "You're really something else, though. You have a sword, right? How about a mock battle?"

"What? Looking for any wrong intentions with a battle as a front?"

He sighed "My, I've been seen through... But it's also important to know your allies true strength."

"That _is _true." He chuckled.

He and the King went outside, the rest watching them attentively as they both drew their swords.

As an opener, the King attacked from the sky. Rimuru effortlessly avoided. In sword skill, he was beneath the King but that didn't mean he couldn't win.

Using the evading motion he spun his foot that was on the ground and attempted to slash the man as he regained the right footing. It was also evaded easily and the two started to trade blows. A slash here and a strike there. All were either evaded or blocked. However, Gazelle didn't get any in either.

As they jumped apart after another row of blocked strikes, they started to laugh.

The King smiled "I fear if we fight any more, we won't be done before tomorrow!"

Rimuru returned the gesture "Definitely. I have to say though, you have amazing skill. As expected of the Hero King! I still have a lot to learn in that regard."

"Ha! You say that but you effectively use your mind and body to make up for it. It's been long since I had a proper fight, let alone one where I was evenly matched. ...I'm sure though, had you used the magic ores or your skills, I would have lost."

"Who knows? No telling without doing."

* * *

The King and his remaining man had left the following day. At least that was over. Rimuru was currently sitting with Shizue who had told her of her wishes regarding Yuuki. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but he would try. He had promised after all.

The children's deaths were coming closer, so once the rest was settled, they had no choice but to move.


	4. Chapter 4

**That time I got reincarnated as a slime does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Turn the Clock:**

Demon Lord Milim Nava. A frightening existence but he held no fear for her.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm the Demon Lord Milim Nava! I came to greet the strongest being here!" Were the words she used as her introduction, words he remembered hearing before.

"The pleasure is all mine! I'm the slime Rimuru Tempest, the leader of this city. You're amazing, to have seen through me."

"Fufun! Nothing escapes my sight! My [Dragon Eye] can see even hidden magical energy! I can't be deceived!"

"That's one handy ability. You must be an even more amazing fighter than you already seem to be with it."

She grinned "I know, right?! I'm amazing!"

"Indeed." He nodded softly "What brings a Demon Lord here though?"

"I just came to greet you." She stated bluntly. Honest as always. "But I want to ask something, too! You know, when we saw you through Gelmudo's eyes, I thought you were amazing, but you're already an _Awakened Demon Lord."_ She said the last part while leaning close, in a hushed voice "You should declare yourself a Demon Lord right away! You have every right to! A Demon Lord with your strength… you might be able to beat even me! Maybe even Guy!"

He shook his head "Haha, that's flattering but I have to refuse."

"W-What?!" She yelled shocked "But why?! You'd be such an amazing Demon Lord! Y-you can fight all kinds of strong people and order others around!"

"That's boring."

"Huh!?" She was even more shocked "Then how do you pass the time?! What fun is there?!"

"A lot. There are many ways to enjoy life." He chuckled "If you can promise me some things, I can introduce some to you."

Interested and not accepting refusal, her expression turned serious with narrowed eyes but he could see the curiosity "What are your terms?"

"I want you to refrain from causing trouble or injuring anyone. Do anything against the city rules and I will kick you out. Also, from now on you'll call me Rimuru-san, at least."

"What?! Now way, it should be the other way! That's Lady Milim to you!"

"The how about I call you Milim and you me Rimuru, let's leave formalities aside."

She started to grumble but eventually gave up "Alright, got it. Be honoured. Only the other Demon Lords can call me that!"

"Good! Let's be best friends!" He held out his hand.

Milim seemingly had stars in her eyes and clutched his hand tightly "Got it! But no taking that back!"

"Of course not." He had missed her as much as he missed the rest of his friends "I wouldn't dream of it. How about we get going?"

"Yes!" She followed him excited.

He had kind of missed this but dreaded the coming of the chaos that was bound to ensue. He skillfully avoided Gabil, knowing he would mess up majorly. Because once in the city, she had taken off running.

It was easy to handle her when they got to the smithy. He immediately asked for them to make her a weapon and if she could sit still for a moment so measurements could be taken. She had sat down with a big smile and did her best to sit still which seemed to be an effort for her. After that she became a dress up doll for the Goblina's and then helped plow the fields.

He guessed these things were so exciting because she never had to do them but he didn't ask. As long as she had fun and nobody died.

He introduced her to the leaders in the dining hall at dinner. It went over smoothly after Souei thankfully diffused the situation. Responsibility for her was dumped on him.

The next day was happier. Getting new clothes and a special weapon just for herself, she was excited. He made sure to introduce her to Veldora who had been missing the night before, too. They just stared at each other at first but then seemed to quickly become friends. After that, Youmu and his group arrived, together with the two Devils.

Myulan. He hadn't forgotten what she did but in the end, she just wanted to live. Maybe he could undo her curse later when it wouldn't be so easily noticed that it was him.

After talking for a bit, they decided on terms for them to stay. A few days later, in the middle of a discussion, Milim remembered she wanted to go somewhere. Knowing how this would go and not really wanting to deal with it, he let her go and after excusing himself from the others, he instantly teleported to her side, asking her to land and talk with him for a moment.

She was fast though, they were already far away from the Great Forest of Jura. What terrifying speed!

"You're not going to do something stupid are you?"

Flustered, she replied "Of course not!"

"Okay, then. Can I trust you with something?"

She tilted her head "Yeah, of course! We're best friends after all!"

"Whatever you, don't try anything to help me if it comes to tensions with other Demon Lords. I know Clayman isn't happy with the destruction of the Orc Lord and I have a feeling he's planning something big but please, whatever he does, don't play along for my sake."

Knowing she was trapped she hung her head sadly "But-"

"Milim, I'm happy you care for us. I'm grateful for it even!" He put his hands on her by the shoulders and smiled "But I want to prove myself capable, too. Let me prove that I can deal with things on my own. If anyone tries anything and I can't deal with it, I'll be counting on you. That alright with you?"

"Feel free to depend on me!" She laughed haughtily "I'm one of the strongest and oldest Demon Lords, so my opinion weighs a lot. If anyone insults you, I'll make sure their life is hell!"

"But?"

"But I'll try to keep out of anything myself." She answered once again sad.

"That's good. I don't know how this sounds to you, but there are people outside your domain and our city that genuinely care about you. If anything happened to you, they would be hurt as well."

"I don't know anyone like that…"

"I'm sure you do, you just don't realise. They are quiet and careful. Acting and watching over you from the shadows. But if you really want to help us right now, there is something I could need."

"Really?" She became excited "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well, you see…"

* * *

Sunny and bright. A perfect day for going out. He had the trio guide him to Brumund's royal capital after making sure the city was taken care of. He took Shizue along just to be sure. Besides, she may want to see more than just the village, he wasn't going to confine her there.

Meeting with Fuse went smoothly and he even overlooked the Baron's deceiving. Not before telling him he knew though. It was just that he knew that they weren't in immediate danger of say, the eastern empire. Plus, he alone was plenty strong to ward anyone off.

Next were the things he wanted to sell and he was quickly introduced to Myourmilles. Negotiations went smoothly and the highway was to be constructed in reasonable time. He had left afterwards but only noticed while he was leaving that the attendants were quite surprised at the merchants humility.

He wanted to smack himself. Of course it would look strange! He had taken on his younger form after he first became a Demon Lord! It wasn't too young but still not an adult. He just felt more natural in this form... Maybe he should use the adult version he attained after being send to the End of Time and Space more.

Yeah, why not do that immediately. He changed at a discreet location with Shizue as a lookout for any people and returned in his adult form.

"So that's what you actually look like?" She asked surprised.

"Kind of?" He replied "The former appearance wasn't wrong, just a younger version. It changed into this one after a few events. I'm not completely sure what exactly caused the change though, never thought about it."

They left it at that and went towards the guild building, so he could register as an adventurer. With Shizue at his side, he attracted a lot of attention. She assured it wasn't her though.

He went up to the receptionist and asked to register. He was given a form to fill out. Now came up his former problem. Lie or not. He didn't want Yuuki to know his real name so he asked Shizue if there was any of the magic contract stuff in the list he had to fill out but she replied it didn't.

So he did what technically wasn't a complete lie on his name.

Name: Mikami Satorou

For his age he put 19. He looked like an young adult and nobody would argue about the age range with his current look. To explain away his superior skills away he put in Otherworlder, explaining that Shizue had found him and brought him to the city before he decided to join the guild. It also explained why he would register in Brumund and not another, more superior country. For his speciality, he put Swordsmanship and Magic. Outstanding, but he had put down Otherworlder which seemed to be a completely acceptable reason.

As for which guild he would join? Subjugation. When asked he said that he wanted to start somewhere and if it got too difficult he could just accept quests with low level monsters.

He still had to test though. The tester explained the rules to him. Not a problem, he would manage. He easily killed the hound and the other three monsters before the proctor once again asked if he wanted to do B rank. He nodded. The higher the better. He cut through the B rank demon with a magic infused sword. Again, Otherworlder, everything goes.

With that they started to make their way towards the Ingrasia Kingdom. Traveling with Ranga, they were advancing fast. Because they were going to the Headquarters, he had ensured that Diablo and Souei were available anytime. Souei's clones were there anyway but he and Diablo could move the fastest. If anything happened, one would inform the others and they could prepare for whatever could happen. He also left a warning with Benimaru to increase the lookout and defend against hostile activities.

Just in case the attack by the Farmas Kingdom happened again.

Shion would not die this time, nobody would. If they did, he would be mad, really mad. Like, catastrophically mad. World-ending mad.

Maybe destroy the responsible country by making bodies brutally implode by themselves-

Gah! Away! What was that?! Just like back then!

He clutched his head, making Ranga stop and worry about him. Shizue asked him about his wellbeing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache, it's gone now." He uttered softly and though worried, they continued.

If Ranga was running less fast, he didn't comment on it.

_'Ciel, have you completed the analysis on that?'_

_-Apologies Master. It appears to be more troublesome than originally thought but I should have results soon.-_

_'Alright, I'm counting on you.'_

They arrived at the city soon after. It was as enormous as he remembered. Together they easily went through the checks, hiding Ranga in his shadow and went off to the headquarters where Yuuki greeted them, overjoyed at seeing Shizue in good health.

It was hard to look this man straight in the face without the urge to at least punch it once. But he managed.

* * *

Milim was overjoyed. Though she had to argue a bit with Frey because their former plan fell into the water, she had something to do that could help her friend. Ramiris was already informed about his plans to meet her and she had gone out of her way to arrange a meeting with a certain other Demon Lord.

Aside from that, well…

"But I don't want to. It's too much work." Lazy and unmotivated to do anything as usual was one Demon Lord of what could be called the second generation.

"I can just throw you over there, too."

"Don't."

"But you _need _to meet my best friend!" She whined.

"Why me? Annoy someone else, like Guy."

"But I can't force _him._ I want someone to meet him and show him how amazing Demon Lords are! He believes it's boring and doesn't want to be one! He would be an amazing Demon Lord!"

"With all due respect, Dino is hardly someone that can be called 'amazing'." That was another Demon Lord, Dragule. Whose home they were intruding in.

"But he's laid back and- and..." She stopped "Maybe you're right. He's the most boring."

"Hey." A weak protest, completely ignored by the two.

"What about Ruminas? Sure, she hardly leaves her place but she's a better pick than him." The giant proposed.

"That's no good. Veldora's there."

"Oh." He resounded. Bad idea.

Dino sighed "What about Leon? Not exactly the most social but he's a Hero, no? Might be an interesting meeting."

"That's no good either." She complained "There's this girl in his town and he told me that if she wouldn't do it, then he'd be the one to owe him a punch in the face. A 'gentle but _very _painful one' he'd said."

"How does that even work?" Dino asked slowly.

"Dunno but it sounds cool. He promised to even teach me one day!"

"You don't need that." The fallen Angel replied.

"Yes I do! I need as many cool attacks as possible! Then I can have a showdown of cool attacks with Veldora!"

"Come to think of it, you did mention him earlier." Dragule joined in again "I thought he disappeared."

"I did too!" She exclaimed happily "But he didn't! He was suppressing his aura and changed into a human form. He lives in Rimuru's city, they're friends, too!"

"Friends with a True Dragon..." Dino muttered "What a pain. I'm not going there."

"But~ Come on! I'm going to ask Guy to force your lazy ass over there!"

"Where did you learn that?"

"What?" She asked clueless "'Lazy ass'?"

"Yeah, that."

"Uhm… Let me think…" She tapped her chin before grinning "I heard it from one of the guys at Rimuru's place! ...Ah, they asked me to never repeat it though… Oh well!"

"Who was it?"

She replied carefree "Don't quite remember. Somewhere on the streets."

"Well, I might just go and take a look…" And be even more lazy, but he wasn't going to say that.

"Oh~! As expected of Dino! You're smart after all!"

"I've always been smart."

"Really? I must have not noticed!" Not waiting another moment, she left, she had other things to do.

"You'll really go?" Dragule wondered.

"Yeah, need to make sure she isn't trying to force some kid into becoming a Demon Lord."

* * *

The class was a mess. He hadn't taken Shizue along, told her he wanted them to trust him by himself first and bring her then. They were so not getting out of a test. And they didn't. Everything went as planned. At the end of the week, he brought Shizue along and they set off to the Dwelling of Spirits. Not telling Yuuki a single word or letting him know that he knew something was wrong with the children. Remembering the location he found it easily and they proceeded inside.

It didn't take long for Ramiris to show up, Milim had kept her promise. He'd have to thank her again later. Shizue was more than surprised with what she heard about Leon. Why she believed her, he didn't know but Ramiris was a good person, it's not like he wanted her to dislike the fairy because of some stupid exaggerations.

Everything went as planned but then the future Chloe arrived. He'd warned Shizue but not Ramiris. She was cautious and intend on not letting the being proceed. But ultimately, it failed. But to be honest, just as planned.

As a thanks, he summoned Beretta for her. He was also someone he held dear and was important to Ramiris, he couldn't just not do it. If Beretta would extent the contract again, he would see.

They left after that and stayed the rest of the three months in the Kingdom in which a lot happened. Shizue had found nothing while observing Yuuki but admitted to finding his behaviour concerning the children suspicious. She had also managed a great feat, getting a chance for them to speak with Hinata in secret.

While meeting, he destroyed the [Thought Restraint] which quickly got her interest. They explained their suspicion, Rimuru's circumstances and the truth about the children. Upon knowing that she had been manipulated, the destroyed Curse Crystal as proof, she immediately rushed out. He'd told her about what he 'believed' to be Yuuki's goal- The End of the World.

And the monster country was possibly in the way. He also not so politely told her that he knew about the blood shadows and that if anyone died, he'd not take it _kindly. _Shizue also joined in that the best option was to leave the town and its surroundings be.

Of course that was before the most important news reached them- The order from Ruminas to leave their country be, no matter what!

Forget thanking her, he owed Milim a huge favour now!

Unfortunately, the Blood Shadows weren't called back in time. Even worse. Diablo was the one who found them.

So- worse for the church, not them. Well... they were _alive _if it mattered. He couldn't speak about their wellbeing. After all, they were openly hostile and probably tried some stupid things. If they were messed with a bit, it was their own fault.

One day, Hinata would come and say to him "A bit is good." while shaking her head. But that was not important.

They agreed on various things after she returned. She and Shizue would save the children while under a disguise. When they were going to execute the plan, they would tell him with advanced [Thought Communication] and if something happened, he'd come.

Next, they started observing Yuuki's movements closer. His public movements, all other observations would be noticed. He didn't plan for Yuuki to go freely long, he was too dangerous but he had to honour Shizue's wishes.

His eradication was certain, he and Velda had to disappear. But one last time, she wanted to try. The stage was the rescue of the children.

If he turned out to be the kind of person Rimuru told her about she'd have to accept the reality. Cruel as it may seem, if there was no sudden change in reality trying to save him would prove futile and he wasn't going to wait for him to gather more power.

So the next step was already decided for him. Wait for them to confirm reality and then move out to capture and ultimately silence him. Confirming that the plan was set he left Shizue with the Church and immediately went back to Tempest. He was greeted by Benimaru who informed him about the arrival of the Farmas Kingdom's troops at the edge of the forest.

As per instructions, their own troops were ready to advance anytime. Without the help of the church their numbers were pitiful and the men lacked the will to fight. They on the other hand were full of that will, nobody would let their home be destroyed. There was no way this would turn into an all out war.

Youmu had been worked into the plan, a strategic meeting was held beforehand. His ascension to a King certain. The travellers and adventurers were send away to prevent potential victims that could be blamed on them.

Ellen and her two companions had offered to inform the guild and even Gazelle Dwargon offered to send troops but he declined both offers. This was their problem and not something they couldn't handle. His friends would deal with it and if it got close, he would assist. Not that it would.

Even though they hadn't evolved like they did before, this would be nothing to them. The 'war' started a week after he arrived. It went well, all things considered. The soldiers were left alive and their own forces only sustained injures. A few heavy ones here and there but nothing a potion couldn't fix. The King was sent back in a... not so great 'appearance' but again, nothing a potion couldn't fix.

The conference after would have been fine, too, had it not been for three separate disturbances.

Ellen's father. An easy thing to deal with. Get Ellen and talk a bit, let him participate.

The King of the Dwarf nation, also easy to deal with. A communicator was set up. Rimuru guessed he wanted an update on how things were going.

Now the last one, that topped the cake.

The conference was just over. Like, a second ago and in comes one of the Hobgoblins, _freaked out _written all over his face.

He had assumed the worst. A message from Ingrasia that something terrible had happened, that Shizue, the kids and Hinata were hurt or even worse, _dead. _That there was another force of the Kingdom that had somehow not been noticed and attacked and that there were victims. That Yuuki had already started some sort of rampage. That in any way, by whoever it was, someone was dead.

But no. The culprit of the crime just casually strolled in after the panicked Hobgoblin. As if he was taking a relaxed walk on a sunny Sunday afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**That time I got reincarnated as a slime does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Turn the Clock:**

Lazily, the centre of attention flopped down at the other side of the table. Correction, he flopped down _on_ the table, because there were no seats left.

The tension in the room grew because even without knowing who he was, they could understand what he _had_ to be. Yet that tension was destroyed the moment he sat down without a single hint of dignity.

A smile danced on his lips "Heh, so you're the kid Milim likes so much? You look older than she told me."

Rimuru suppressed a sigh "Demon Lord Dino, I suppose? What might you want here?" He should have known Milim would tell someone.

_-I admit that this was in the lower percentages of possibilities of what she would do, therefore I saw no need to report such an occurrence. The possibility of her going to make Guy or Frey come were much higher as well.-_

_'Well, nothing that can be done now. We just have to see this as a chance and get on his good side, if possible.'_

_-Should I look into the possibility of him already being under [Thought Guidance] or [Thought Restraint]?-_

_'No need. I doubt he's under Velda's influence right now. No moves have been made yet.'_

_-Understood.-_

"Milim had this grand plan or something cooked up…" His voice trailed off "I don't quite remember all of it but apparently I'm here to annoy you in her stead or something."

What? "What?"

"Yeah, I know right." Know what?! He didn't even know what the Angel was talking about! "It's so much work~"

So that was his problem, of course "Then why even come here?"

"Well, I had nothing better to do." He never did "And I think I thought something like 'Need to make sure she doesn't force some useless kid to become a Demon Lord'. That would just be troublesome in the end. And that results in more work."

Leave it to the lazy one to find annoying ways to minimize effort.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement as his next words made all eyes snap to him "Aren't you just super lazy?"

The Fallen one hummed and everyone relaxed "I wouldn't call it... _lazy. _More, mh… _unmotivated._"

That's just a glorified way to say it "And what's your decree, now that you're here?"

"My decree?" He chuckled "Dunno. If I had to I'd say…"

He paused as he stared at the Slime. Said slime wondered what was wrong, did he forget what word he was going to use? Was he still thinking?

"_I don't like you_."

His subordinates stood up rapidly, hands on their weapons and ready to defend him at any moment. Rimuru stared, what was that supposed to mean. He had messed up, somewhere he had to have messed up. How could he possibly fix this?

Laughter erupted from the intruder "Relax~ I don't want to fight, that's too troublesome." He calmed down and eyed him with narrowed eyes and a grave expression "Something about you just annoys me. Your attitude, the way you hold yourself, the bits of leaking energy you're not suppressing. It seems like my mind wants to tell me something but I'm not getting it, it pisses me off."

"That's all?" He signaled the others to sit back down "You gave us quite a scare there. A Demon Lord, exclaiming something like that…!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. But it's the truth, I don't like you." He leaned his head on his right hand "But I don't mind you becoming a Demon Lord, I suppose you don't want to be one though. Milim was constantly 'We have to show him how cool we are!'"

What was surely a proud exclamation was played down heavily by Dino's terrible attempt of mimicking it.

"And she thought the best option was to send you?"

"At first, then Dagrule told her I wasn't fit for it and she changed her mind. Insulting, these two. But she did threaten to throw me here and I'd rather not have to deal with that if she still expected me to go."

"That makes sense. Milim can be a bit of a brute when it comes down to her strength."

"Indeed." He nodded, completely in agreement "You know, I might like you after all. Only a bit."

"That's great."

"So, do you want to be a Demon Lord? You'd have the support of two Demon Lords now."

He shifted uncomfortable "Not really. I might think about it, being a Demon Lord does have advantages when it comes to protecting your territory and humans might be deterred from attacking but I'm still thinking about it."

"Then I'll at least have some good news for her next time I see her, if nobody else tells her before that." He slid off the table "I might see you another time, then."

Without another word, he left the room. Following the departure it became deathly quiet. Nobody knew what to say. How did that saying go again? What goes well, ends well?

He couldn't quite remember but it wasn't important, so he left the thought alone.

* * *

Deep, hidden away, thoughts surfaced. Not quite reaching the surface but ever present.

How long would it take?

Not long. Nothing ever took long. It was just that the passage of time_ felt_ long. But nothing was ever truly long, when the time came, it wouldn't matter how long it took.

Think and process. Go over possibilities, scenarios and decide the best course of action. Seep through the layers of thought. Influence decisions to get the desired outcome.

Never falter.

Keep thinking, planning. Never stop. The End goal was in sight.

Their goal was to be achieved under any circumstances.

And so the voice rang out.

_-Analysis 50% complete.-_

* * *

Rimuru watched with bated breath as the chaos they had caused the previous day unfolded. Well, not really since he didn't need to breathe but... Seriously! Take it easy! This wasn't a competition!

...Not yet anyway.

Remembering his earlier thought about a tournament, he decided that this momentary time of peace was probably the best time to hold it. The invitations were send out, Myourmilles was brought in, Fuse told to help investigate Yuuki, all forest residents invited and additionally, the Demon Lords he knew.

Ramiris was the first to arrive as he had collected her via teleportation. They had just finished discussing plans to move the Labyrinth after he suggested it to her. She went with the idea easily.

Milim arrived shortly after and was occupied with eating some of Shuna's new recipes while he talked with the fairy. He had telepathically asked her to invite the Sleeping ruler as well, if she did, he didn't know.

But the tournament.

The rules were simple and easy to follow. The structure was a little different to the first he held though. Everyone would have to fight their way up from the bottom for one. Furthermore, harming the audience or killing the opponent was strictly forbidden. Next were common safety rules.

Then came the ranking system.

The first rounds were simply to eliminate the challengers to a manageable number. Those who lost in the first rounds would get nothing.

The second time of rounds served the same purpose. Both outsiders and challengers eliminated in this round from Tempest could get a low grade weapon or armour as prize. Or if they choose, an equivalent amount of money which for low grade really wasn't much.

Then the fights would get harder in the third rounds. These rounds were to hopefully purge any weak combatants that remained so that they wouldn't have to despair in the upcoming ones. Prize for outsiders eliminated was either a small number of good quality health potions, special or normal class armour depending on how far they came or again an equivalent amount of money.

The fourth round was bigger every participant would only have one chance. Losers from outside of Tempest could get a few good quality health potions, money or special class armour. Losers from Tempest could get either of these, minus the money, or a fitting skill he would choose.

The fifth round was to minimise the number to 30 or less. Losers from outside Tempest would get an item/items of their choosing, within boundaries of course. Those from Tempest would get skills, ranging from 2 to 4, depending on how far they came as well as one item of their choosing. Of course under the same restrictions as outsiders.

Six round was the second last. Participants from outside were expected to not come this far but just in case someone did, he set the same reward as the round before, except with a higher threshold. Those from Tempest were guaranteed 4 skills as well as a higher grade piece of equipment.

The seventh and final round would have two parts. The first was the round that would decide who would eventually get into the finals, in other words some sort of semi final. Outsiders would get same as before with again, raised threshold. But honestly, nobody would be able to get in there so it was just formality. Insiders would get 6 skills and a single personal wish within limits.

The final round was bound to be by far the most exciting and as such, the one with the best rewards.

Outsiders would get: Ten High grade potions, Unique class armour and a weapon of the same grade and 10 gold pieces.

Insiders: Weapons and armour of Unique class, 10 gold pieces and 10 skills.

And finally the top 4 rankings. The reward for the outsiders was outstanding but the one from the residents was even better. He had decided that these rewards would come on top of the already gained rewards from the final round.

4th Place: 5 skills, a Title shared with the other winners and a magic item created and improved by him.

3rd Place: 7 skills, a Title shared with the other winners and two magic items created and improved by him.

2nd Place: 10 skills, a Title shared with the other winners, three magic items created and improved by him and a chance to evolve into a higher being.

1st Place: 15 skills, a Title shared with the other winners, five magic items created and improved by him, a chance to evolve and if wanted, a Myth/God class weapon.

All in all, it was overkill. The rewards would make anyone doubt their validity. The ones for the outsiders were as he previously mentioned bad enough but the ones for his own...

Humans and Monsters, all would strive to work hard, just because of the rewards alone. All that was left was their official announcement and for the tournament to begin.

What might make some look twice however was the 'chance to evolve' for the first two places for the monsters. It wasn't something unnatural. It was easy to evolve. For example through a name or gathering enough EP.

So it wasn't doubted but would make people ask 'how' because everyone was already named. Well, he wasn't going to tell, nevermind that the evolutions on second and first place were different ones in nature.

He had his secrets, too.

* * *

The seats quickly filled up and everyone was excited. Nobody could seem to hold their joy in.

The first and second rounds went over quickly, as expected. Despite the limitless amount that could register and the flood in participants, many from outside were weak and lost in the first round. The ones who didn't showed great talent.

Among them were also Templers. Also something he once again had to thank Milim for. After Ruminas made sure nobody would attack them, they also made friendly relations. Not in person though.

Third and fourth round passed quickly as well but not before it was too late to retire for the night.

The fifth round was brutal to say the least, only topped by the sixth. The round was terrifying and thrilling to watch.

And to everyone's surprise, two outsiders made it into the seventh. Beretta was in, too but since the Labyrinth was part of Tempest by then, he counted as an Insider. However, two people withdrew, among them the second outsider Masayuki. Rimuru might have undone Yuuki's influence and also befriended him afterwards.

Everyone was mad from anticipation. Who would win? The Templer or one of the monsters?

To Rimuru, it was clear as day. No matter who wins the first matches, the first place was already decided. Had this been under the same circumstances as the last time, it wouldn't be but this time it was.

If it wasn't that person, he'd probably make a hilarious expression. Power and Skill-wise, nobody could match.

Ten contestants were left.

The fighters on the first day would be: Benimaru vs Ranga, Souei vs Shion, Arnaud vs Beretta, Diablo vs Hakurou.

Well, the last one was just unfortunate. Benimaru and Ranga would be great to see. Arnaud and Beretta? An unhappy match but it wasn't his fault. They drew papers, should have drawn different ones then. Souei and Shion…

It started.

The two were off to a good start. As he observed them, they kept exchanging blows, trying to get a better grasp on each others strength. Ranga was a great and experienced fighter but in the end even he stood no chance against the more experienced Oni. It was a little sad to see but he had put up a good fight nonetheless. As expected from the Wolf.

The fight between the two Oni's. Shion had enough strength and Souei was fast. It was hard for him to defend against her strength and difficult for her to hit him. She'd get caught up in his threads and he'd just barely dodge her strikes. Shion's power was truly terrifying. 'Impressive' is what their fight could be called. They both fought so great, relying on their knowledge and the other's fighting style that it nearly resulted in a time out. 30 minutes was the time needed for such an occurrence. They took 29 to conclude the match.

The reason of the loss was getting caught off guard. And so the winner was decided as Souei who used his threads to form a globe and attacked. Shion looked slightly sad but also proud and congratulated her opponent. And promised to beat him next time. He'd look forward to it. Maybe Shion would win then, she grew fast.

Arnaud and Beretta developed fast. It seemed harder on Beretta as he hadn't received a gift through Rimuru's non existent evolution but he held himself well, so well in fact, that he won. Arnaud's sword hardly pierced him which was obvious, the Slime used the best materials to craft Beretta's body.

The first day then concluded with the match between the Demon Duke and the oldest of the Oni. He wondered if it was pointless to announce who won. Hakurou knew he wouldn't really win but he'd tried hard. Why, he didn't know. But neither looked disappointed by either fight or result. Did that mean they had fun?

With this, the participants for the second day were decided. Benimaru, Souei, Beretta and Diablo. Having Shion would have made it even better but sadly that didn't happen. Truly the elite though. For line-ups, papers were drawn again. The first round was Souei vs Beretta and the second Benimaru vs Diablo. What a messy line up that was. For all they knew, the finale could be less exciting than the semi finale. But all they could do now was wait for the results.

Shouts filled the colosseum and city before the first match even begone. Both matches were an Oni against a Demon and depending on how this would play out, the Finale might be, too.

Souei and Beretta clashed as soon as the signal was given. Beretta's advantages against the Templer didn't mean much against the Oni who relied on different types of strength. But that did not stop the Demon from putting up a resistance, sadly it was not enough. It was a complete victory for Souei. How scary he became.

Benimaru and Diablo, last time it resulted in the Demon's loss. There was no logical way for Diablo to loose against Benimaru who lacked the growth he could not undergo. After this fight, Benimaru would have grown though, more than before. Diablo enjoyed fighting and against the Oni who came as far as him, he would neither take him lightly nor be able to crush him instantly.

It was a spectacle. Benimaru's Black Flame against Diablo's Paradise Time. It was a useless move which the Oni understood as soon as it happened. But when they clashed with both their weapons draw, Rimuru wondered _why._

The same power as before was never displayed yet Diablo chose to draw his weapon. And in that moment, Benimaru's sword heated up. It was the same technic as back then and yet, the heat didn't make much sense. It wouldn't do much damage to the Demon. That's when he realized that Benimaru wasn't trying to harm Diablo but destroy his weapon.

Jumping away at the last moment, he sheathed what remained of his sword as Diablo chuckled, his own weapon destroyed. Both had slight burn marks. To burn himself with his own flame just to destroy the opponents weapon. Should he call that brave or stupid?

But he must have miscalculated. Because he was out of Energy. There is no way all that was put into the last attack, or was it...?

But it was. Benimaru had to admit defeat but did not look disturbed by it in the slightest. In fact, he looked happy somehow. In the end, he and Shion would have to fight for 3rd Place. Benimaru would be stronger from what he remembered but Shion was better than him in one on one combat, so he would wait for the result.

And so, the Finale between Souei and Diablo began at noon after Benimaru suffered defeat in a just slightly uneven match.

Souei kept trying to trap Diablo to no avail. Realizing that strategy wouldn't likely work, he encased the entire ring in strings. This made it ideal for him who knew how to navigate around them and gave a disadvantage to Diablo who didn't. Who just burned them all. Overreacting much?

So yeah, strings were great but only for a few seconds. But seemed to be enough for the Oni. Casually dishing out strings and attacking at fast paces with multiple clones seemed to be his strategy, keeping his main body as far from Diablo as possible.

In the end, the match was decided by Diablo once again burning all the strings, together with the clones and teleporting to the main body and striking. The audience found this amazing apparently. And so the final match was over and done with.

* * *

After the Dungeon was properly introduced and a big feast was held on the streets, it was time to sleep. But nobody went home yet. On the next day, it was time for the awards ceremony. From the lowest round to the highest ranking. Rounds one to six would be awarded and congratulated by Rigurd and the chiefs with the exception of skill granting which he did but the seventh round participants would be awarded by only him. The first four would be awarded their entire rewards at the very end.

And so it happened. Rewards were brought out and each person got what they earned. Thankfully, nobody made some ridiculous wishes. And so came the time for the four participants of round seven that didn't make the cut.

"Arnaud Bauman, please come forward." Rimuru called out and waved at Shuna and Kurobee who brought the Templer's rewards "I congratulate you on making it to the Final round. I hereby thank you for your participation, receive these as our recognition of your strength and will."

He took the items, grateful for the new weapon as his sword broke against Beretta "I have to thank you as well, for this great opportunity. I hope friendly relations such as this continue between our affiliations in the future."

"I hope so as well."

The man returned to the line he was standing in with all the others.

Rimuru waited for the two Oni to return with the next set and then turned back "Beretta, please come forward." As the doll stepped up, he continued "With this you are granted the present awards, I thank you for your hard work. As the last reward you will now receive ten skills, do you approve of this?"

Beretta nodded with a slight bow "I would be greatly honoured."

Rimuru smiled wider than before. There were those who wished to become stronger on their own and rejected the skill gifting, therefore he always made sure to ask. However, after a bit of advice from the Dwarf King before the Reward list was brought out, they decided to not announce the skills of the participants. The only exception to this was the Final Four but for those only the 'nature' of the skills would be announced. Ciel would be telling everyone their received skills and all the information they would need.

"Then take these special [Skills] I grant you. I hope that they will be of use to you." The Skills he created and copied left him towards the doll.

"Thank you!" Beretta bowed a final time before returning to the line. Rimuru looked up to see Ramiris smiling proudly, boasting to Milim. Hopefully the Dragonoid wouldn't blow up on her.

He took a moment to enjoy the silence as the next rewards were brought forth "Ranga, please come forward. I present you with your rewards and thank you for your work. As your final reward, you will be given ten skills, do you approve of this?"

"Yes, my master!" He shouted while wagging his tail. The two Oni handed him the armour that was modified specifically to fit the wolf.

"Then with this I grant you your new [Skills], use them wisely!"

"I will not disappoint!"

He returned to line, careful not to drop the rewards. Why he didn't let them put it on him yet, the Slime was unsure.

He gestured the next to the front "Hakurou, I thank you for your hard work. These are your rewards. Do you accept the granting of ten skills?"

"It would be one of the greatest honours, Master Rimuru."

"Then these [Skills] will be yours from today onwards. I expect you to put them to good use."

"I wouldn't dream of anything else."

Nodding, he sent the old Oni back to the line. With this, the four semi-finalists were handed their rewards. Now it was time for the final four.

All four were asked to come forward at the same time. All of them stood before him in a perfect line, bowing slightly as their rewards were brought forward and placed before them.

He addressed them all "I thank you all for what you have accomplished. Your first rewards are before you. Do any of you object to the granting of a Title?"

"No, Lord Rimuru!" They all chorused.

He grinned "Then from today onwards, you shall be known as the 'Four Heavenly Kings'! I expect you each to live up to this title and protect Tempest to the best of your abilities!"

"We live to serve!"

He felt so proud of them "Do any of you object to the granting of skills?"

"No, Master Rimuru!"

"Then, Benimaru!"

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed deeper.

"With this I grant you special skills with the following natures: [Flame], [Weapon infusing] and certain [Merges]." The skills were mostly focused on increasing his fighting strength or use types of fires he previously couldn't learn or acquire at all. Merging was to merge specific flame spells in the middle of casting.

His eyes lighting up as Ciel transferred the information, he was excited "My greatest thanks, I will use these skills wisely."

"I expect no less of you." Rimuru stated "Come by later with a draft or general idea for your magic item."

"Understood!"

He turned to the next person "Shion, with this I will grant you skills of these natures: [Alteration], [Strength] and [Resistance]. Use these skills and master them." He made sure to include the skill [Cook]. Shion was great at using this after understanding it, that much he knew. He also threw in some resistance against Barriers just in case.

"I will!"

"Good. I will expect you later with ideas for your magic items."

She smiled wide "Of course."

He turned towards Souei "To you, I grant skills with these natures: [Stealth], [Fatal attacks] and [Heightened Senses]. Use these well and perform even better." With this, whatever traces he might leave behind would be set to nearly zero and his range of attacks to choose from was widened in both close and ranged combat.

"I will meet those expectations."

"I know you will. Furthermore, I ask you to come by later for your Magic items. But there is one more thing that I'm sure will excite everyone. Souei, do you wish to evolve into a higher stage of your evolution?"

"I would be overjoyed."

"Then step forward! I will grant that joy!"

Taking a few more steps forward, the Oni was now right in front of him and kneeled.

Rimuru smiled and placed his hand on his head as energy started to visibly flow into the Oni, accelerating with each passing second. This evolution was made possible with Ciel's help. The necessary EPs to evolve were constructed into transferred to Souei.

As all energy was transferred he removed his hand "After this, rest and take your time to evolve into your next stage: a 'Fair Oni', my Shadow."

The crowd cheered as Souei returned to the rest.

He looked at Diablo. Granting him even more strength would widen the gap between them all even further but it's not like he didn't plan on helping the others evolve and get stronger later.

"Diablo, you managed an incredible feat and rose to the First Place, I'm as proud of you as I am of all others. With this I will now grant you the 25 skills you were promised. Receive these skills and resume your tasks. The following natures are what I grant to you: [Unnatural Element Immunity], [Specific Magic Immunity] and [Boosting]. Furthermore, I want everyone to note that I distributed the skills depending on the way they complimented existing skills as well as helped and adapted to the user and if they can use them. There is one of a certain nature or Magic as it can be called, that I did not give out. To you Diablo, I will grant this certain magic of mine, [Nihility]. I have no doubt that out of everyone, you can control it. Do not disappoint me."

He bowed deeper "I will do so without doubt, Lord Rimuru. You won't be disappointed."

"Then I will await it. I hope you will come to me later with your ideas for your magic items and a draft for the weapon, if you want it. Now, come forward if you wish to evolve even further."

He did so and kneeled with his head lowered. Rimuru wondered if he doubted that there was another evolution. This one was, without a doubt, the highest he could probably achieve. Normally, this would be impossible as they all were right now, in their peaceful times.

_-Construction of the required amount of souls using [Creation Lord Ahura Mazda] verified.-_

_'Got it. Great job, Ciel!'_ The plan was simple. [Creation Lord] could create anything, that included souls. Even if it couldn't, he would just have to create Living Beings without an ego or anything other than a soul and consume said soul. Easy as that.

He placed a hand on Diablo's head and once again, energy started to visibly flow. However, this was to mislead the audience. As if he was going to let them know he was evolving someone into a Demon Lord. Ridiculous.

He started to transfer the souls "After this, I expect even greater things from you. Even as a 'Demon God', I expect you to uphold your duty as my Guardian Deity!"

"There is nothing I would rather do, my Lord!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going by the Web novel, so no Charybdis.**

**That time I got reincarnated as a slime does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Turn the Clock:**

Yuuki was probably minding his own business at the moment, Rimuru thought. Soon, this would be over. He'd received word from Shizue that they had successfully sneaked into the academy a while ago and that they would send word once they moved.

He was glad about it, if they knew right away then he and Souei could go over there in case they need help while Benimaru prepares for possible invasions. Preparations were already done so that nobody could possibly surprise them. This had to be done in one strike. Disposing of Yuuki and getting the justification for it.

The problem would be Chloe. It wasn't too hard to deal with. Clayman had made no move, at least none he was aware of, so the coffin couldn't have been stolen but he had to be careful just in case it was. Milim was asked to defend Ruminas if it came to a Banquet before the battle so she wouldn't need to go. Nobody would defy her will and he was sure Guy wouldn't care all that much about whether they attended or not.

He took a sip of the tea he was holding. After this, the only thing they would need to keep an eye on was the Eastern Empire. Had to make sure his own would be prepared. Maybe consume [Justice King Michael] and disassemble it to make sure nobody gets hurt by it anymore. He wondered how consumed Rudra's mind was at that point. Definitely much, but how much?

This would take care of the Angels eradicating progressed civilizations, too. The end was in sight but to him, it felt far away somehow. Like an abyss he stared into but couldn't fathom the depth of. A part of him was scared by this.

He would win.

_His enemies crushed._

The empire posed no threat.

_They would regret the day they heard his name._

Nobody could beat him.

_He'd tear them apart._

He would get whatever his heart desired.

_No matter the consequences._

Those _who _dare_ oppose _him_ will _die_._

Failure wasn't an option.

* * *

They ran. Shizue had tried to no avail to talk with Yuuki but it was futile. The children at their side, they kept running. She was holding Chloe's hand. Rimuru warned her that Chloe must be kept as far away from Yuuki as possible. At this rate, none of them would make it. The communication crystal they had was destroyed by him, so had to keep running, there was no other choice.

They turned around a corner and the exit came into sight. They ran even faster, however that was possible. And then they crashed.

The exit wasn't real, they realized this too late. It was over for them. Hinata shooed the children behind her, taking a protective stance, Shizue did the same. Neither of them noticed the light glowing softly.

The Hero of Flames charged forward in attempt to clear a path but the path left was too narrow for them to slip through. Yuuki was in the way. He struck back, his own swordsmanship no joke. Behind him another figure emerged, an elf? Half-elf? Shizue wasn't sure.

Kazaream, she was warned. A former Demon Lord. What a troublesome person he has as support. The one who defeated Kazaream was Leon. Rimuru had told her what he knew about the man. He was Chloe's childhood friend and the reason she and many others were summoned by the man was his desire to find her. He was the same as the children but he achieved the feat of overcoming the problem by himself. For Chloe. That's how important she was to him.

No matter how much she disliked him, he saved her, even if that wasn't his goal, just to find the one he wished to protect. Deep down, he was a good person, too.

She could respect that and maybe she could reunite them as well. But for that they had to survive this first. She just hoped their lack of a report would make the Slime suspicious. It was their only hope.

Yuuki continued to narrate while defending and attacking. She had asked him about his goal, if it was truly destroying the world. That's when the story started to flow. There was no sliver of goodness in his heart. Only pure desire for destruction and doom. Rimuru had told her:

'He will get his doom, but his alone.'

To these words she desperately clung, as if they alone could save them. There was a power, a wisdom behind Yuuki's words and movement that he could not possibly possess. Yet he did.

"You won't get your wish." She calmly stated, readying her sword.

He laughed "Is that so? I wonder why."

She lunged "It's my duty to protect them and if that means crushing you, then that's what I'll do. And if I can't then the next person will."

"We'll see about that." He brought his sword up, blocking her strike "I'm not exactly weak, as you should know."

She knew that but there was always someone stronger and she could say with certainty that one such person was Rimuru. The wall to her side collapsed, the barrier protecting it and preventing their escape crumbling but it was already too late. Beside her, Hinata fell.

* * *

He tapped his foot on the ground, slightly on edge. They had given the signal that they had started to move but it's been an hour with no further report. Milim was beside him, she'd come back half an hour ago. She probably wanted to play or eat something but noticed how tense everyone was and decided to stick around Rimuru after receiving a run down on the situation.

Maybe he should have gone with them to meet the children. That would have been better. It was too late for that now. Should he go now? What if he disturbed their mission and alerted Yuuki to their presence?

He didn't know what to do.

_'Just like staring into an abyss.' _he thought grumbling _'And there is no way to see anything except a black void.'_

He was afraid of asking Ciel about the possibilities of why there was no report. Deep down he knew there was only one answer. He stood up from the stool he was sitting on, surprising Milim who fell back out of her own comically.

He walked out the building, calling Souei and alerting Benimaru and the rest to their leave. He just had to risk it. Worst case he would just use [Time Warp] to before he went out. Easy as that. Everything was simple. Mess up and use the skill to go back to before whatever caused it.

_And everyone in their path would be crushed to dust._

There was no room for failure. Failure was to be eradicated. He was an existence equivalent to a God, he can do everything.

_Nobody can stop him, whether his desire was the Saving or the Eradication of this World, this Universe. He was an absolute being._

Pressing forward, he continued, not realizing the fading of the voice he trusted.

* * *

It was a nice day. Not too hot, not too cold yet she felt so sad. She didn't know why. No, she did.

It was because his expression was so dark, so devoid of emotion. It worried her. Ever since she arrived, he had not smiled even once. She held onto the item that could connect her to everyone else and called out. If she went in his stead, it would probably cause the opposite effect of what he wanted.

The atmosphere was so dark and tense even though they all had fun just a few days ago, goofing off in the Labyrinth with Ramiris and Veldora. Why? She wondered. What worried him so? Who did this to her friend? Who would have to pay?

The one responsible would deeply regret messing with her friend!

But she held herself back as soon as she was told what happened. She understood why nobody was acting on their worry, that they needed to wait. She let Shion guide her to Rimuru and sat on an empty stool, eating snacks that were on the table.

She received a message back.

* * *

He felt uneasy as he stood at the giant door. He never felt this before when he went there. Was something going on that he should know about? Dismissing the thought, because even if, why would he have to deal with it? and went through the door and entered the castle.

It was cold, he absentmindedly noted. A stupid realization as this was the continent of Eternal Ice but who would hear his thoughts?

He soon entered a grand room, a fellow Demon Lord before him. This would be fun. If only Dagrule hadn't kicked him out he wouldn't have needed to make the journey and deal with this.

"Hey, can I hang around here for a while?"

For free of course, who in their right mind would expect him to work?

A message from Milim arrived, all hell breaking loose.

* * *

Slow, they were too slow. They had teleported right into the Kingdom's walls, leaping towards the Academy as fast as they could. There was smoke and a crowd, were they too late?

He could hear someone cry, no not one, many. Pushing through the crowd, he pressed forward until he could see a giant hole in the wall. Nobody knew what happened but there were sounds of fighting and he knew nobody would go to check.

It was the children, now that he was close he could recognize their voices as the source of the tears he had heard. He rushed in, ignoring all shouts demanding his retreat. He leaped through the smoke, thankful that he didn't need to breathe and emerged on the other side.

He wanted to scream, _tear that damn Bastard apart, _but he instead rushed to the children and looked them over. They were unharmed. Shizue was holding them close, trying to shield their view from the cruel reality they had to see. She looked up at him tearfully.

"She's gone." She whispered broken, starting to sob now as well "She's gone. They're both gone…"

She cried along with the children and Rimuru looked closer at Hinata. It was not even a clean strike, she must have suffered. He knew why Chloe was gone, too but he dared not voice it.

"I will preserve her body. You will see her again." He would make sure of it one way or another. He could always jump through time "Take the kids and go, I don't care if they are fighting him right now, _I_'ll rip him apart."

Nodding weakly, she scooped up as many as she could and went through the hole with them. Nobody messed with him, nobody took from him. When would these people learn.

He slowly stalked forward, one clashing of swords ceased, the other resumed.

Yuuki smiled "My, if it isn't Satoru? It's been a while."

"Tch, another." The one still fighting complained "How many allies does he have?" He turned to his companion "Can you do anything? I can't active my skill like this."

The other carefully looked at him "You're Milim's friend?"

Rimuru didn't answer, just kept walking, passing the red head. He raised his gaze "Yeah, it's been a while. How's the other you,_ insane one_? Still as stupid as you while thinking to be someone he will _never_ be."

It was a statement, portrayed in a way that would make it nothing other than the absolute truth. An insult and a stab right where it hurts.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed "You look pretty insane yourself right now. Smiling so widely with that look in your eyes…" He chuckled "I'm surprised though, how do _you _know about _him_?"

"Who knows, maybe a little bird told me?" He took another step forward "What are you thoughts about being devoured and dying like, right now? I promise it will be painful."

He laughed "I refuse. I'm not dying today, you might though. Kazaream."

The elf changed direction, abandoning her fight and headed straight at him. The sword was at he throat.

He caught it by the tip, stunning her "Haaaaaa, why did you think you had an option? Your fate was already decided by _me_."

He entrapped them, closing them off from the outside world using multiple barriers and manipulating the Academy walls into a ball of stone, encasing them.

He looked around frantically "What-!"

Rimuru reached out and took his hand into his own, smiling sweetly "Goodbye-"

The world collapsed.

* * *

Before them, the Academy twisted and turned. She was thankful nobody was inside for this would have surely killed them because now, floating in the air was the academy, condensed into the shape of a globe.

It had become silent, not a word was uttered for a second then there was a loud shriek of panic and people started fleeing. She dared not move as the children clung to her desperately and watched the ball of stone as people bumped into her again and again.

_'What have you done?'_

The world went dark and fell apart beneath her feet. Ah, this was surely the end. Yuuki had won.

* * *

Bathed in darkness he understood. Yuuki was gone, devoured by his Ultimate Skill. Velda was gone with him. He stared at his hand, darkness oozing out of it slowly. The two behind him observing him.

'_Ciel. We did it. We saved them!' _Joy bubbled up inside of him, ready to burst '_We really did it!'_

He laughed lightly, smiling like a happy child. The burdens now gone.

...

There was no response.

_'...Ciel?' _No, this couldn't be _'Ciel? Hey, Ciel! Answer!'_

He couldn't hear her anymore. He couldn't _hear _her anymore!

He kept calling out her name, she was still there, he felt that but for some reason, he couldn't hear her.

_-Isn't it boring?-_

_'Ci-!' _No, that wasn't his Ciel _'Who are you?'_

_-Don't know me? Too bad.-_

_'Who are you? Who do you think you are, talking to me in Ciel's place?'_

_-I'm _you_.-_

_'No, you're not.'_

_-Yes I am. I am you, the you that feels hate, the other you. But I'm _YOU.-

[Time Warp]

He caught his breath. He heard steps behind him, he could smell smoke. Good, he reached the correct point.

_'Ciel, can you hear me?'_

_-Yes, Master.-_

_'Good, what was that?'_

_-What was what?-_

_'That… _thing_… just now that spoke to me instead of you. Before I used [Time Warp] again.'_

_-I am truly sorry but I do not know what you speak of, Master. Shall I look into it? Analysis of the weird thought occurrence is at 90%. Shall a connection be searched?-_

Hesitated for a moment. _I'm you. _

_'Yes, please do.'_

_-Then I will begin immediately.-_

He looked at Yuuki "Yeah, long time no see. Ready to die?"

The man chuckled "I'm afraid not. I still have things to do."

"Funny, so do I!" He grinned "Sadly, you're in my way."

"Wh-"

And gone. He called Azathoth back. Now to deal with more important matters.

He turned to the red head that had addressed him earlier "I apologize for the holdup. Yes, I'm Milim's friend. Why?"

"She asked Leon here if he wanted to save a friend of his. ...She vanished halfway."

"She did." The blond grumbled "This was mostly useless. The humans will stick this on us."

Rimuru had to raise an amused eyebrow at this "Aren't you human?"

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing, actually. So you're Chloe's friend? I know where she went."

"You do?" Wow, he looked hopeful.

"Well, if someone can convince Vampire Princess Valentine to wake the Hero up that would be a great start." He explained "The Hero is Chloe but also Hinata. I plan on separating them. Hinata's death is the reason Chloe is gone in the first place, they assimilated and became one before jumping to the past and becoming the Nameless Hero. Sounds farfetched, I know but it's the truth."

"So we just need to ask Ruminas?" Ah, that was Milim, seems like she followed him. She looked around "Huh? I felt two bad people! Did you get them both?!"

She looked upset, did she want to beat one of them? "Yeah, got rid of both in an instant."

"So cool~!" She grinned "Let's have a spar later, I'm all fired up but now it's useless…"

"Y-yeah… Sure."

He had gotten himself into a rather stupid situation. Well, Yuuki was gone so everything was good. He was wondering about Kazaream though. He had isolated her for now, he would think about it later.

The red head spoke up again "Calling us was useless if you were coming yourself."

"I never called _you!_ I called Leon and Dino!"

"Did you really think Dino would get involved in a matter that had nothing to do with him? And I only came because Leon was with me when the two received your message." He turned to the Slime "Rimuru, I guess. I sent Dino to your place, I'm not taking care of him."

So he had to deal with it? "Okay." Better not make an enemy of Guy. Not that he couldn't beat him but... He'd rather not.

"Anyway, let's go to Ruminas right away." Milim piped up "She arrived a bit ago, something about the Church. Aren't we lucky?"

Her smile made him wonder if she did something but he brushed it aside. Surely not.

"Then let's go." The response, surprisingly, came from Leon.

"Okay!" Milim exclaimed but didn't move.

The Slime smiled slightly and sighed "You have no idea where the church is."

"Nope!"

So it was on him "I know where, come on." He tapped Milim's shoulder and took off, making sure to use the smoke to hide their departure. He telepathically shot Shizue and Souei a message and contacted Benimaru on the way. No disturbances yet. Good.

[Lustful King Asmodeus] was not a skill he originally had but as with all others, [Creation Lord] took care of that. They arrived at the Church easily and he took out Hinata's body once they were safely inside the Church. Ruminas met them further in, fussing over the demand but eventually relented and got the Hero's sleeping body.

After waking her up, Rimuru started and separated the two. The members of the Church who were assembled started cheering and embraced the woman while Ruminas and Leon glared at each other.

"They seem cheerful." Guy commented.

"I doubt it." One more thing he had now dealt with "I'm just glad this is over."

"Hm? Why the sour face? That Yuuki kid wasn't all that strong."

"Correct. But he would have become strong. Strong and terrifying. Chloe over there knows it too. We avoided something terrible."

"Is that so? I don't really care either way." He glanced at him "I'm surprised though. I've never heard of you until Milim brought you up but you're a True Demon Lord. You could easily kick one of the others out of their seat. Not that it matters to me how many there are."

"I'm not too interested in being Demon Lord. Becoming one was necessary for something I had to do. If I call myself one, then only to protect what I already have even further."

"Well, I have nothing against it if you become one. Not that I could do anything against it."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't try to fool me. I might not have Milim's [Dragon Eye] but even I can see the difference."

"Eh, sorry then." He shrugged "Who knows, I just might."

"How much support do you have?"

"Milim, you and apparently Dino. He stopped by us before. He said he doesn't like me but... I don't know. He said that I now had the support of two Demon Lords back then."

"Then nobody would have a right to complain. Well, they can but you have three votes. So, will you?"

How annoying "If it makes everyone shut up about it, sure."

"Then I'll get the others to help me organise Walpurgis."

"What? You, personally?"

"Of course. Milim will consent. I only have to stop by at Dino's then. Which means I'll be going with you."

"Great..."

"Something a problem?"

"No, not at all."

* * *

Snacks were served as Guy sat with them. Milim and Dino were present, too. The Dragonoid was happily chatting with Shuna and Shion while stuffing her mouth, Dion was sleeping on a couch and Guy just... ate snacks. Thankfully nobody had learned how to make cake yet or they would have the cake problem again.

While fooling around a bit, they casually exchanged stories. It was far more carefree than Rimuru remembered ever talking with any of them. But that was soon to be over. He was sure that as soon as Walpurgis was over there would be movement from the Empire. Yuuki might be gone but his influence sure wasn't. He would surely be given the forest again, so more territory to protect. They needed more forces and he had already sent Diablo out to gather those.

The Demon went to the expected place and if he was right, the same people would be chosen again. It was hard to impress the Demon after all.

After a bit of discussion, Hinata took over Yuuki's job, Chloe at her side. With the recording crystal they had hidden inside Kenya's cloak they were able to blame everything on the former Chairman.

In fact, while this didn't make the news, Leon was easily recognized. But nobody made a fuss. The people who saw the part where Hinata died were quickly shut up by a simple statement of the church that basically said that one of them wouldn't die so easily.

In the end it was a relief that it ended so well. There was only one thing still giving him grief.

The voice.

The voice he heard during Ciel's absence and the distorted thoughts he had from time to time were definitely the same. But it wasn't another him, he knew that much. No, it reminded him of someone, someone he wished to forget.

Anger gushed forth. It was supposed to be over.


	7. Chapter 7

**That time I got reincarnated as a slime does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Turn the Clock:**

Walpurgis was a mess. That's the only way to call it. The fault was with one person alone, Clayman. Now, he still didn't like the undead who mostly likely wasn't his fan either.

He had destroyed the Farmas army whose souls he wanted to reap, given Myulan back her freedom just a few weeks ago, was the primary reason there was lost contact with Kazaream even if he shouldn't know it was Rimuru's fault and didn't get Milim under his control. On top of that the rest wanted him as a new Demon Lord. It seemed an easy decision for most of the others.

He already had the support of three. Dagrule voted for him because he trusted Dino, Ruminas and Leon because of his connection to Chloe, Ramiris because she liked him, Frey was pursued by Milim and Karion seemed to have just gone with the flow or maybe that was Milim, too, he wouldn't know.

Only Clayman was against it, terribly so. Despite having literally _every other _Demon Lord against him he vehemently voiced his opposition. Which led to a _genius_ idea of Milim.

'Fight!'

She'd said, sporting a huge smile. And with that a match between a present and future Demon Lord came to be. The result was... lame. He'd tried to give the man an advantage, he really did but he was just… too _weak. _His attacks had no effect and the Slime decided he wasn't going to be a practice dummy. So he hit back.

He knew he hadn't used too much power but the undead was knocked out cold. In retrospect, it must really be because the man was such a small fry.

And while everyone knew the man to be a small fry, the display was apparently frightening. Because it took him a single punch. He had half a mind to say 'Ladies, ladies, only he.' But he was sure that wouldn't be well received, especially since not all of them were women. The rest wouldn't that easy to knock out, maybe Frey and Karion, certainly Ramiris, but that was it.

As a follow up he was officially named Demon Lord but then Frey decided to join Milim. Karion, too. Why, he couldn't understand as it never came to a fight between the two. So now everyone was bemoaning that they had to find a new name. Guess who they shoved the responsibility onto?

Yeah, him.

Eight Star Demon Lords it is.

The mess was successfully repressed. Thankfully, he had no mind to deal with such things. The Empire was probably preparing for war. Rudra wanted war, even without Yuuki so it was nothing short of foolish to not prepare themselves.

After a rough start, the Banquet was ended smoothly.

* * *

It was a long three months of careful preparation before the Empire started to move. Using the established surveillance system, he watched as the forces drew near. This fight would be a burden on his forces but manageable, therefore he left everything to them. Should there be problems, he'd deal with them, that's why he was in the surveillance room. Behind him was Souei.

He had offered up a reward for those who did outstanding work, without putting themselves in utter danger of course. Those who were no evolved further yet would get the chance. That's why Souei and Diablo were sitting out.

The Oni was carefully directing his spies from inside and Diablo was observing the screens calmly. He'd brought back quite a lot from his trip. There was no doubt Testarossa and the others would be at the front lines. Everyone was fired up.

Now then, how would the Empire fare against the strongest of both Tempest and the Labyrinth? The missing positions of floor bosses were filled after he was granted the Great Jura Forest. The introduction to the forest residents was... stressing but not the worst he had. He had also met Damrada again who surrendered the stolen Elves upon request.

The No.2 of the Royal Knights.

He had come upon the information that this man was asked by Rudra to find someone who could kill him in his last lifetime. He'd eat [Justice King Michael], he wouldn't let this madness go on.

He knew about Rudra from Guy, had once asked about the entire story between them. He already knew about the man from their last encounters but the entire story was a big help to understand everything better.

The Ultimate Skill needed to go. That was the most important thing. 'Complete Annihilation' was not part of their plan. Capture as many as possible, show mercy if it's not a hinderance. Kill those who clearly overstep the boundaries.

He'd leave it to them.

It took a while but after the fools went into the labyrinth, the war was going in their favour. Anyone who went too far or was close to killing someone was quickly taken care of.

Those would be judged by him, in the best case be revived.

The Empires forces were defeated swiftly. It was their victory or it would be if it wasn't the first enemy wave. But the second would be no problem either because now, everyone had evolved.

Wasn't it time for this madness to end?

_Certainly._

He froze in shock. He took a deep breath and held it in. The motion felt right somehow. He had to calm down, Ciel was working on it.

_-Analysis is at 93%, drawing near 94%.-_

_'Please keep it up. This is becoming frightening. …Hey, Ciel, if it ever becomes dangerous-'_

_-Understood.-_

He smiled tired _'Thank you.'_

It was time to move. The airships were already on their way. This time, towards them and not Ruminas. Warning Veldora of his sisters presence, the dragon hid away in the labyrinth and the task was left to them.

Rudra was there as well, so he had to be present. It was vital for both to be present, how else could he devour the Skill? An all out attack, one that would leave an impression on the world like no other.

Flying opposite of the approaching forces, Rimuru drew his sword. Rudra and Velgrynd were in the ship in the middle, [Castle Guard] was in effect and the Empires forces weren't going to hand their Emperor over on a silver platter. Definitely not.

Well, let his forces distract them and charge right into the centre. Velgrynd was a problem, a huge one but he had to deal with the Emperor. Solution: Weaken her and then let the Black Corps distract her. Easy as that.

He was honestly worried though, could they manage that? Sure, they were strong beyond belief but... this was still a True Dragon. 'The Scorching Dragon' Velgrynd. She may not be a threat to him but to others for sure.

But they were only there to distract her. The highest command he had given was retreat when fighting becomes impossible. In other words 'Death is unacceptable', such were his words and he'll be damned if they don't follow them.

So there he was now, sword in his hand, staring down at the man who was once a Hero and a Sage, a friend of Guy's. Beside him were his retainers. But this man made a fatal mistake. He was looking down on Rimuru.

That was the Slimes utmost advantage. Teleporting closer in an instant, he devoured everyone in the vicinity without a sound. Nobody saw, nobody heard. In an instant, they were cut off from the present reality.

This, Rudra realized. But his mind corrupted as much as it was, did not truly care. At this moment he was sure, [Justice King] was too far already. The man was not beyond saving however.

Now, before [Armageddon] activated…!

Analysing every single movement with Ciel's help, he released [Void God Azathoth] and swallowed everything before him. The ship, the water, every single particle in the air. He wasn't going to take any chances.

There was resistance but compared to the one Velgrynd had once shown, it was naught but a joke. _'Pitiful.'_ he thought _'But also impressive.'_

He had to work fast. Stealing the Skill was child's play but the broken mind needed to be repaired as well. Here, in a world submerged in darkness, he proceeded to crush and devour the Ultimate Skill bit by bit all while restoring the man's sanity.

_I can't die yet._

He was sure he heard such a voice, and that voices wish he fulfilled.

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet maybe.

How long has it been? Just a few minutes but it felt like an eternity.

_'You're not going to die yet.' _As such he assured the soul _'Just hold on a bit longer.'_

The Skill was gone now, sanity fully restored but he dared not go back yet.

_'Just a few more minutes.' _He thought _'Then we'll go back.'_

_-Master**-**\- _

_'I'm alright. Just give me a few minutes.'_

It's not like he was injured or tired, he just felt like staying a bit, enjoying the silence. It was peaceful, he _felt_ peaceful, more than he had in a long time.

But reality was for more cruel. He had to go back and establish that kind of feeling there as well. It was his duty and his wish.

Steeling himself, he returned, deactivating the [Void God] and facing what was left. The fight was still ongoing. He had to say, they were fulfilling their tasks splendid. At that he could only smile and chuckle happy.

Holding the Emperor's barely conscious body in his arms, he used a magic circle to shoot light into the sky. It looked like a firework and sounded like one as well. The colour was too dark for one though.

Once he was sure he had the attention of all the Empire's forces, he spoke "You have been bested! Draw back now and we'll spare your lives! Your comrades that I took will be released and once everything is settled, your Emperor as well! Leave!"

You could hear a pin drop before suddenly, a roar echoed painfully across the air towards him. Velgrynd was angry and charging at him. Deploying the Multidimensional Barrier of [Void God Azathoth] he kept still and didn't move, even as the True Dragon crashed head first into the Barrier. The impact sounded like a Bang, he noted amused.

Calmly, he smiled "Don't worry, he is safe with us. I just want to look for any lasting effects [Justice King Michael] might have left, so rest easy. I have destroyed it and restored his broken mind completely. The only thing we need is for you to trust us."

"Why would I trust you?! Give Rudra back!" She roared enraged.

"As I said, I can't do that yet." He paused for a moment "But you can accompany us if you want. I'm sure it would be a better course of action than throwing a tantrum."

She looked ready to smack him a few miles away but he was 1) holding Rudra 2) Encased in a Barrier she couldn't budge and 3) She was more reasonable than that.

She wasn't Veldora after all. He was sure she thought something like that while begrudgingly agreeing. Taking two other men from their forces with them, they returned to Tempest. Lookouts were stationed in case anyone would still try an attack.

Rudra was laid on a bed deep in the labyrinth. Just to be sure. Beside the Rudra they now had in their grasp, there was also Masayuki. It wasn't that they couldn't coexist but he wondered if it was wise to introduce them to each other.

They could sort that out later. For now they would await the man's awakening. He wanted to laugh, pretty much everything was taken of.

It was like a dream!

_Like a never-ending nightmare that was nearing its end._

He stumbled. What the heck? That didn't sound like the weird voice, but his own! He was sure he wouldn't think like that though…? Eh, nothing to worry about.

He watched as his men celebrated the attained victory. It was just a small celebration at first because nobody knew if there would be someone trying to foolishly attack but then it turned into a full blown feast. The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark, so lanterns were lit across the streets. People were cheering and dancing and he wouldn't have it any other way.

If it was any different, he would have to ask what was wrong. But it wasn't and that's what's important.

On the second day after the Empires defeat, Rudra finally woke up. Damrada and Kondou, who they had taken along earlier, were at his side instantly, afraid [Justice King Michael] was still there and breaking the man's mind. What loyal fellows.

Looked so afraid while ready to kill him, it was such a bizarre scene.

"How are you feeling?" Rimuru asked the man as he entered the room "Better than usual I hope."

"Indeed. My mind hasn't been this clear in a long time." He laughed loudly "And here I thought this was it for me in my last life!"

It would have been. In fact, it _should_ have been.

"Well, I'm happy you're alright." He nodded "Now to other just as important matters…"

The man seemed to have caught his drift "We'll stop the war, that's what you want, right?"

"Exactly."

"Then I'll-"

"No." This response shocked the rooms occupants "I can't be completely sure about your condition right now, even with the Ultimate Skill being destroyed. There might be lasting effects."

"Ahhh, that makes sense." He rubbed his neck "Then, would it be alright to send Velgrynd back to declare this?"

"Of course."

"But-!"

"Velgrynd." Rudra interrupted her "Please do this for me. As you heard, I'm not allowed out. So ensure that the rest don't try anything rash."

"..." She sighed defeated "Right away." She turned to him "I'll be going then."

"Have a safe trip." He wished her "Feel free to come back when you're finished, we're not going anywhere."

She left silently and a bit annoyed, he was sure of that last part.

"Can you still feel the Skill within you?" He addressed the man.

"Hm? No, not at all! It's completely gone, like, entirely! I don't feel any lasting effects right now, either. You did an amazing job!"

"I didn't do anything." He tried to claim but-

"Nonsense! I'm not an idiot, you know. I was awake as you know, even if only barely."

He sighed "Well, I'm just glad it worked. But I'm still going to make you stay here for a few days and once Velgrynd has declared the end of the war, you can feel free to wander around outside the labyrinth as well. For now, only inside though."

"Aren't you a bit too carefree? I could attack someone."

"You don't seem to be the type of person to do that. Besides, the ones outside can at least stall until reinforcements arrive if you actually did. Except for a few exceptions, everyone here is capable of defending themselves."

He smiled "Guy has recruited someone scary…"

"Hey, hey. I may be part of the Octagram but I'm not letting just anyone order me around, not even Guy."

"But he can."

"Depends on the situation." He shrugged "I don't exactly want to piss him off either. It's just that I will do as I please. If it overlaps with what he wants, then so be it." He smiled pleasantly, sending a chill down the Emperor's back "I called him a few minutes ago by the way, he's coming here to see you."

"Is he now…?" He chuckled before it turned into laughter "I've caused quite a ruckus! I'm sorry about that. My mind was elsewhere, literally!"

Rimuru joined him "Don't I know it?"

The two kept laughing for a bit before Ramiris came into the room.

"Hey, Guy is here you know!" She shouted at them with her arms crossed.

"Got it, thanks." He turned to the man "I'm getting him, so stay here. Ramiris, can you keep watch?"

She sputtered "O-of course! Just leave it to me!"

"Get Beretta if anything happens while I'm away." With those words he left.

Guy was in the city if he was correct, so that's where he teleported. Sure enough, there he was, having a one-sided chat with Diablo. Really…

"Hey!" He called out, catching the Demon's attention "Rudra is in the Labyrinth."

"Got it! Where is it?"

"Right this way." He lead the man towards the entrance and into the deeper parts until they arrived at the floor Rudra was in.

The two instantly greeted each other and started talking. It seemed like everyone was just glad Rudra was alright. For all Guy knew, Rudra's mind and maybe even his life might have completely vanished in this fight.

Was this how Tamura felt when he died right before his eyes? The demon looked so desperately relieved, Rimuru could only smile softly as a single tear rolled down his face. Really, this was just-

"Hey, Rimuru." Guy turned to him with a smile "Thanks for helping this guy over here."

Rudra bowed his head, smiling as well "Without you, I would be gone by now. But I was able to see Guy again and now I can live normally, so really, thank you."

The smile vanished from the demons face "Rimuru…?"

His voice was barely above a whisper, it sounded somewhat frightened. Sounding humourless yet amused, that was the last thought his mind formulated.


	8. Chapter 8

**There are still two more chapter, don't blow up on me please. ^^'**

**That time I got reincarnated as a slime does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Turn the Clock:**

_-Initiating countermeasure-_

_-Analysis completed by 95%-_

_-96%-_

_-97%-_

_-98%-_

_-99%-_

_-100%... failure.-_

_-Failure to conclude analysis, pursue of countermeasures impeded.-_

_-Linking to individuals with Soul connection… success.-_

_-Beginning operation.-_

* * *

Guy stared at the figure, at this man, with utmost caution. Rimuru- no this wasn't the Slime, only his body- was standing there unresponsive with a blank stare. He could see a tear on one side of his face as the slime's soft smile slowly faded into a neutral expression.

It was a disturbing sight.

Ramiris beside him stopped flapping her wings for a moment and flopped down on the bed, not exactly gently at that. Rudra and his men looked just as wary as him.

Suddenly the beings unsettling expression broke into a wide grin and just as fast, a sword tore through Rimuru's stomach and he coughed from the shock. Had he possessed blood, it would have dyed the ground a deep red.

Ramiris, freaking out, disappeared, screaming something about getting the others. She was gone before he could stop her. In his opinion it was better to keep anyone away from… whatever _that _was.

It staggered forward, tripping over its own feet and falling face first into the ground. He thought it couldn't get worse but to their horror, it started chuckling.

"Who are you?" He drew his sword, pointing it at the thing. One wrong movement, just one and he would…

"Me?" It chuckled again. It's voice which was supposed to sound like Rimuru's sounded far too different "Come on, you know me."

"I'm afraid not." With narrowed eyes, he took a step closer.

The thing sat up with a pleasant smile on its face. It sat there, cross-legged, without a care in the world.

"Hey, what's going on?" A voice called out, entering the room. If he remembered right, that man was called Benimaru.

He only spared him a single glance "That thing over there took over Rimuru's body. Be careful, something about it just... doesn't feel right."

"Master Rimuru's…?" A quick temper was shown "Hey, you! Leave our Master be this instant!"

The dark chuckle resounded again "Whatever are you talking about? That Slime? No… he merely took _my _throne."

"Your throne?" Rudra echoed, standing up from the bed and summoning his sword.

"Go back this instant!" Guy ordered "You can't be completely fine right now, leave this to us."

Rudra shook his head defiant "Definitely not." He glared at the thing "What 'throne' are you talking about? I might not know much about the kid but aside from this country, he sure isn't anyone's ruler."

"..." It was silent for a moment "Someone like you wouldn't understand… This kid…! It was supposed to be ME!"

The scream put everyone into a defensive stance. Following it, more of the Slime's forces were arriving, held back by the commander.

It smiled wistful and crazed "Do you remember the kid this one devoured? Yuuki? That kid was my _host, _the one who shared my goal. ...And this _brat _got in the way, this _wretched brat_ devoured _him_ and _**me**_!" He started laughing softly "You two know me, that's what I thought but this kid just had to make me realize that I'm not the one I thought I was."

"I remember that." Guy stated "When he faced Yuuki- ...No, wait. I didn't? What the…"

_-Solution. As a countermeasure, information regarding Yuuki and Individual: Velda, are being transferred into the mind.-_

Everyone except the being was startled, some even jumped in surprise.

"Who was that?" Asked one demon in a calm manner, one he knew from before that was now named Diablo.

_-I am Manas:Ciel, a skill of Master Rimuru's. I have currently established a mind connection via telepathy with all individuals possessing a soul connection or means of communicating with him.-_

Guy looked down at the communicator that let all Demon Lords connect to each other. Did the skill mean this?

_-Master is currently locked away in a part of his own mind and slowly breaking free. The earlier attack upon himself was a last attempt to stop the Individual: Velda. It resulted in failure however.- _

He weighed the options at hand. Would weakening the body work?

_-Weakening the body is an option, however, success rate is unknow as analysis is only 99% complete. 100% is currently impossible to reach and attempts will result in failure.-_

He pondered if 99% wasn't already enough but left the thought alone. What about the mind? Who was Individual: Velda? It sounded a lot like Veldanava's new name…

_-That is correct. The Individual once believed to be Velda and wanted to prove it to even himself. He is however only his negative emotions cultivated into the Manas: Velda. He is not he True Dragon Veldanava. He does posses his skills however and now that he has taken over Master Rimuru, he has attained some control over skills he had not possessed before.-_

"Which are we talking about?" Benimaru's eyes narrowed. There were under the influence of the skill at the moment, so Velda didn't hear them, it was smart to gather as much information as possible.

_-Skills that he can now control which are noteworthy are [Void God Azathoth], [Evil Dragon Lord Azi Dahaka] and to some extent noteworthy [Harvest Lord Shub Niggurath]. Important skills he could already use formerly are [Information King Akashic Records], [Creation Lord Ahura Mazda] and [Magicule Breeder Reactor].-_

"Isn't that a bit much?" Guy protested "He's basically Velda with this!"

_-Indeed. However, defeat is possible as Master is fighting from the inside and restricting the skills. Furthermore, I took the liberty of sealing certain spells either completely or just for him to use. An example of this is myself. Others would be [Turn Null] and [Soul Consumption] as well as [Time Warp] of the [Void God].-_

"[Time Warp]? That sounds like a completely ridiculous ability. There is no such thing as perfect Time Travel!" Rudra complained "And [Turn Null] is the ability Veldanava lost after creating the world! How does Rimuru have it?!"

_-First of all, I owe you no explanation about the origin of my Masters abilities. Secondly, do not underestimate us! With Masters control over Time and Space, a mundane thing like Time Travel is a piece of cake!-_

"As expected of Master Rimuru!" Shion nodded proudly, the rest agreeing with her.

No, rather, what was wrong with the Monsters in this city? Time travel wasn't just some mundane thing! And control over Time and Space? That's ridiculous! But then again, this entire situation was as well.

So he decided to not fuel the fire "When did Velda start assuming control?"

_-I am not completely certain. Around the time of the Orc Lord's arrival, that's when thought interference started.-_

"But that was before Master Rimuru devoured Yuuki." Diablo noticed.

_-Correct. Master used [Time Warp] in a until now prevented future where, with the exception of the main fighters, everyone died. There he managed to devour both Yuuki and Velda, however, it seems the _intentions _of Velda remained and took root.-_

"So these are simply remnants?"

_-That is correct.-_

Guy and Rudra glanced at each other before Guy focused on the voice again "Is there any way you are sure of that could work?"

_-Yes. Weaken it's defences by fighting. Demon Lord Guy Crimson is plenty enough for this. As the Individual: Velda will likely try attacking bystanders and people above ground, those should be evacuated. Strong individuals like Diablo, Benimaru, Shion and Souei should remain here and help. Should it attempt a magic attack with the Nihility attribute, Diablo can cancel it out with his own.-_

"So I just have to attack him?" Guy wondered.

_-Yes. Master's body being destroyed poses no problem, so feel free to do as you please. As an extra precaution, I also sealed the 'Sword of Tempest' that Master used earlier to stab himself. Velda will not be able to use it or summon others.-_

"Great! Let's go then!" He grinned as time resumed normally. Rudra stood beside him and the present forces of Rimuru's that didn't flee back to above ground circled him.

* * *

It was dark. He kept screaming into the endless void, unleashing [Turn Null] all around him in an attempt to destroy his body and Velda from the inside. The force was destructive and chipped away his defences.

He tried reaching out to Ciel but there was no answer. But he knew she would stop him, he trusted her. If someone could think up a way to destroy him it was her and only her.

The darkness was climbing up his body and was now at his knees. It kept creeping upwards far too fast for his linking.

_'Hurry.'_

* * *

The opponent was undoubtedly faster than him. Since it posses his Masters body that much was to be expected. Diablo calmly watched as it traded blows with the Lord of Darkness evenly.

The usual grace his Master possessed was gone however and this version only relied on brute strength to overwhelm his opponent. Their Lord was always calculating in his attacks, even if he attacked with brute strength alone, it was always calculated. This wasn't.

It angered the demon. This... _thing…_ dared to control their Lord's body with illicit means. Took over the mind. He hated to admit it, this was their loveable Master who, surrounded by these lowly servants of his such as himself, trusted them enough to leave himself open to such attacks.

As such, they'd failed their Masters trust. And he now paid the price for _their_ foolishness. This had to be remedied at once. Maybe then their mistake will be forgiven.

To think he allowed this… _scoundrel_… to get this close to their Lord...!

What a failure he was!

In the future that once was, that Ciel spoke of… did he perish as well? Did he fail him back then _as well_? Was that why Lord Rimuru's energy appeared so happy and relieved when he was summoned? Because of a lowly servant like him… that most likely failed him before?

Truly, they didn't deserve their Master. But exactly for this reason they had to fight now, so that those errors could be rectified.

Using the Nihility Magic he was granted, he redirected an incoming attack of the same type. For some reason, his attack was stronger. Probably because this 'Velda' did not have the same control as their master. He had to admit though, that this type of magic was destructive… maybe too destructive. It was quite terrifying.

Whatever [Turn Null] was, he was glad the opponent had no access to it. Someone like that couldn't be allowed to use their Masters power.

* * *

Benimaru was tense. Wasn't this the same as fighting Master Rimuru? How would they be able to stand a chance?

Ciel seemed to trust in their strength and he knew that none of them were weak but this was someone their Master _fought_ against, someone who now _possessed_ him. Another question was, could this Ciel be trusted? Was she truly their Master's skill? Or was she secretly on Velda's side?

What if she was actually Rimuru's skill but got taken over by this man and was feeding them false information, giving them false hope?

All possibilities had to be taken into account. He couldn't be careless. Carelessness meant death on the battlefield.

Velda's abilities, his strength, his weaknesses. Ciel transmitted them all to them via parts of their Lords memory. It wasn't that they could see them, only the information was passed along.

It was fast and efficient.

But a few parts were useless. With this being in possession of their Lords powers, some weaknesses were nullified. He could say for certain that were Guy Crimson not helping, they would have lost already. He and Diablo might be able to stall for time but against someone of Rimuru's caliber that that was all they would ever amount to.

Other than for information against Velda, Ciel had quietened down. Why? Was she on his side after all?

* * *

It was at his throat now. Even thought he needed no air, he felt as if he was suffocating. Couldn't anyone break through? Couldn't Velda lose already? If he was correct, he would be assaulted from both inside and outside at the moment.

His already limited vision started to get hazy as a crack pierced the void and widened. With the last of his strength, he reached out for it.

It felt like he'd taken brunt of world-shattering attack. It hurt. It hurt so much. His body burned and he couldn't move. Pain was searing through… _everywhere. _Stumbling forward, trying to reach that light, desperately, to change fate.

His hand reached into the crack in space and he felt something. It was cold, sharp and most of all _dangerous._ He grasped it as the pain got worse and it protested to his touch, as if it was trying to sever all his nerves.

Ripping it out of the light, he held it close and it tore open his chest with a startling, abrupt motion. He wheezed as the aching agony raced through him. Was this… the end?

_Yes._

Are they safe… at the very… least?

_Yes, you won._

Ah... is that… so? That's… good…

Pulling it out of his chest with his last breath, he thrust it into the shadow beneath him and welcomed the peaceful darkness.

* * *

The feed of information had stopped as abruptly as the sword was through his chest. They weren't sure what happened. One moment the thing was defending itself from Guy's attacks… then it gripped his sword and thrust it into himself in one swift motion.

Only to rip it out again and pierce the ground. A shriek echoed as the shadow that was hit disappeared. They were sure then, that shadow was what had remained of Velda and that the one who regained his will was Rimuru.

They had made it, they had saved him! Now all was well again! They grinned at each other as a loud thud and a clank reverberated.

Stunned and afraid they turned their heads. The sword that was stuck in the ground a moment ago was now lying on the ground, their Lord caught by Rudra in the midst of his fall.

They rushed to his side immediately. He did not return to his Slime form, no, not a single thing changed after his fall. Not one.

He just lay there. Motionless. Like a doll.

White as a sheet of paper. He was turning greyer with each second.

Souei went to retrieve a potion right away and was back just as fast. But the potion had no effect. It did nothing. Nothing changed.

Rudra tried shaking him, it did not work. All signs of energy or magic were gone as well. It was as if there was nothing in front of them. They may have won but their reward was their worst nightmare. This torment they felt, as if it were their throes of death… Nothing could describe the pure agony they felt.

On this day, the death of Demon Lord Rimuru Tempest was declared to the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**That time I got reincarnated as a slime does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Turn the Clock:**

They sat in silence in the conference room. Milim was there, too. She had heard what happened and came right over. She hadn't wanted to believe it but the cold truth was staring her in the face. She started crying. Frey, who had accompanied her, embraced her and tried to calm her down.

The rest were not better. They were either still crying or had the marks of tears left on their face. There was nothing they could do. There was no way to bring him back. The one who had always saved and protected them. Without him, so many of them would have perished long ago.

Veldora was in his cave. Nobody dared go near him. Not even his sisters. They would die from his energy leakage alone. Even now, it was strangling them but not enough to kill them. It was filled with anger. The corpse, he had taken with him.

A Walpurgis was called together in a hurry. The ones who arranged it were Milim, Ramiris and Guy.

Veldora was angry. How long until he blew up?

The eastern Empire was no threat for now but it was in a bad state even with all soldiers and the Emperor returned.

The Great Jura Forest was a mess. What to do with it? Leave it to Veldora?

That was out of the option. Furthermore, the Monsters were not over their leaders death. Until then, Benimaru was in charge. Milim kept arguing to find a way to resurrect her friend. It fell on deaf ears.

[Arcane Soul Recall] was out of the question, there was no soul left. Even if, where would they get the massive amount of energy needed?

The same problem lay with the [Lustful King]. Even if Ruminas somehow managed to evolve her skill into it, there was no soul. It was a truly hopeless situation.

Therefore the official decision was that until the Monsters stopped mourning, the Forest would remain under Benimaru and Veldora. Anything else and the dragon would be all over them.

The meeting was adjourned with this conclusion. They just couldn't continue. Milim and Ramiris were not listening most of the time, lost in their own little world. Ruminas was worrying her head off about Chloe who was devastated by the news, Leon not as much, but he was also worried about her. Dino and Dagrule kept out of it, not wanting to butt into affairs that had nothing to do with it. Guy was absentmindedly thinking about something as well.

Since the beginning, the meeting was only half-hearted.

Somehow, even though he was only in their lives very shortly, Rimuru had wormed his way into all of their hearts. Now that he was gone, something was missing. Seeing everyone like this, it reminded Dino of the time Veldanava died. Except now nobody had something to let their feelings out on.

It was a dreary and bleak scene.

He hated it. And he wasn't the only one. Ramiris was playing with her hair, wondering if she could have done something. Why didn't she just give them a revival bracelet to force on him during the fight. Why hadn't she thought about it? It might have helped Velda, sure, but it might have saved Rimuru's life just as well.

Milim was sitting at the edge Tempest after the Banquet. Had she been there, she could have helped stall for time. With her help, they may have been able to destroy Velda without Rimuru's sacrifice. She was sure of it! She may not know how but she was really, really sure there must have been a way. But she wasn't there.

Leon and Ruminas were comforting Chloe. Chloe was a bit better off than the rest. She has seen many timelines where Rimuru died but this time it was worse. They had won this time but her teacher was gone as well. She wondered what such a victory was worth. Had she been there, could she have sealed Velda in [Infinite Prison] without sealing Rimuru? She wasn't sure and now she would never know. The conditions for a Time leap weren't met and even if they were, she was sure he wouldn't want her to.

Guy was thinking. He had spoken to Rudra before but there was no solution that came to the Human Sage's mind. The two of them were of the same opinion as Dino. It reminded him of when Veldanava died. It wasn't that he could say Rimuru w_as_ Veldanava. Their strength was equal, that much was sure and their personality was also very similar. But the child was not the late Dragon. He had no proof at least. Besides, his reincarnation was Milim's pet dragon. Then again… no, he should stop thinking about it.

Veldanava was gone. And just like him, Rimuru has left this world.

Two god-like beings died. Was this world doomed to destroy whoever loved it? To destroy those who created and wished to protect it with all their being? Just like these two? He didn't want to hear the answer to his question, it would only bring about more despair.

Benimaru was distressed about the whole situation. Rimuru was gone and it seemed like there was no way to bring him back. He was given the lead together with Veldora but nobody had seen hide nor hair of the mighty being in a month. He had the others to lean on, he wished he could think that but they were all down and in no way capable of working completely.

He had to keep a cool head, he knew that but how was he supposed to? Lead an army, sure. But the entire Forest? How was he supposed to do that? He wasn't fit for that kind of thing. But he owed his Master at least that much, so he had to get himself together. Just... just let him mourn a little bit longer…

Souei was in no better state. Despite his own condition, he kept searching around. He was good at intelligence gathering. He had to… he just had to find something! Even if there was not a single thing that helped. Every solution was shot down by a single problem. Their Lord's soul was gone, gone forever. It had shattered right before their eyes, they understood that.

He kept trying to find something, anything. At some point, he remembered Benimaru telling, no ordering, him to take a rest. He was aware that he was in a horrible condition but he couldn't help it. He couldn't let his clones rest, every second was precious, no matter what his friend said. They nearly ended up fighting had it not been for Shuna stopping them.

The poor girl absent most of the time, just staring into space. Couldn't concentrate on work for even a few minutes. She was often joined by Shion who usually just smiled for a second before sitting down next to her and joining her in her absent state.

The purple haired Oni still tried her best to help around, taking on tasks here and there but he was sure she was just trying to distract herself.

Testarossa, Ultima and Carrera were loitering around. They were sad and somewhat confused. Just a week after the tragedy, Diablo disappeared. They were desperately trying to find him. He had this weird look in his eyes, it scared the three.

They hoped he wasn't doing anything too foolish. It wouldn't be like Diablo to do something that could be called stupid but nobody was quite alright at the moment. Everyone was down in the dumps and that led people to do stupid things.

Just last week, someone voluntarily ate Shion's cooking. It wasn't bad anymore after she attained the Skill [Cook] at the tournament or so they heard but her cooking in itself was still regarded as horrible and many dishes were horrifying to chew, especially now that she didn't pay much attention into what she doing.

Diablo has isolated and hidden himself away. He couldn't stand being near anyone. Everyone looked the same. Their eyes full of regret and despair, aware of how they failed. He couldn't stand it anymore, those eyes that reflected his own and the very same things he felt. It was selfish, he knew.

Everyone was trying their best to cope, even if there was no progress. And here he was, hidden away because he just couldn't deal with it. The one person, the one life that was far more important than their own was gone. Out of their reach. He would gladly died in his stead, everyone would have. But none of them were able to. The ones destined to die were them and their Lord, their God, traded his place with theirs instead. He would much rather be dead than face this reality but his Master would have never allowed that.

So he had to cope with it somehow. If he died now, it would surely never be forgiven.

Veldora sat in silence. He didn't like it, he didn't like it, not one bit! How could Rimuru just die like that?! Weren't they friends?! Friends didn't just go and die on each other!

…Right?

He didn't know what to do. He was angry, angrier than he had ever been. He should be destroying something! Anything! Who cared what it was! As long as this damned anger went away!

But he couldn't. He couldn't stand up, he couldn't move and destroy something. His own anger prevented him from moving. That's how angry he was. He lifted his head and stared at the cavern ceiling. Why did this world have to be like this? Why did it have to take his best friend away? Why did it have to take away the one monster that was like a younger brother to him?

Why!?

Why did it?! Who decided this?! Who decided that Rimuru should die?! Who could he blame, who could he finally let _this anger_ out on!

He was seething, gritting his teeth as tears welled up in his eyes anew. If it was just going to take his friend, his_ brother_ away…

What right did this world have to exist?


	10. Chapter 10

**That time I got reincarnated as a slime does not belong to me.**

**Turn the Clock:**

Suffering. That's the only emotion he felt. Suffering because of failure. Because he had failed. Had he failed? Yes, yes he had. Why else would he be feeling such. He had failed spectacularly.

Has long has it been? 10 days? Or was it more? He didn't count… He couldn't.

It has been ten or more days since Demon Lord Rimuru died and everyone was in mourning. They were suffering. Suffering due to failure. Their failure.

_No, it was mine._

He thoughts so bitterly.

_I alone am at fault for this._

**There is still a chance.**

The voice responded. Such an angelic, gentle voice.

**Don't you want to stop their suffering? Don't ****_you _****want to stop suffering?**

_I failed them. Because I failed them, they have to suffer. So I have to suffer, too._

**But wouldn't it be better if both sides stopped suffering?**

_Why are you asking me? I can't change anything._

**Indeed. You can't. It's impossible for you. You're dead. Deader than dead, in fact. **

_Then leave me alone. Don't tear new wounds where they aren't needed._

**I am not opening wounds, I'm here to close them.**

_And what can you do?!_

**Nothing. Nothing at all. Neither can you. That's why we're both here.**

_Leave me alone already… _

**I can't do that.**

_Why not?! You're only making this worse!_

**I want to help.**

_How?!_

**That, I do not know.**

_Then how are you supposed to help?! _

**…**

**I don't know.**

_Leave._

**No.**

_Leave!_

**I don't want to.**

_I said LEAVE! ...Just... _leave.

**…****I can't. Not while you're still suffering.**

* * *

He slept. He didn't know what else to call it. Or maybe he just didn't know if he was actually awake or sleeping. He supposed it didn't matter. He was dead anyway. So this is what death was like? It was peaceful.

Or it would be if that voice wasn't trying to talk him like... every ten minutes. Or was it ten hours? He didn't really care. He just wished it would disappear.

**It's every three minutes to be precise.**

And there it was, _again!_ Nobody cared! And did it have to crush his hopes like that?! Even death can't be peaceful, he guessed. Was a bit of peace and quiet really that much to wish for?

**Probably.**

_Could you stop talking?_

**There is no need to be annoyed. Then again, it's not like you can just chase me away.**

_I don't even know who or what you are!_

**That as well.**

_Tch, shut it!_

**Hrmpf. **It sounded a bit like a snort, he noted surprised **Is this the real you?**

_No, I'm only like this when I'm deeply annoyed._

**Hahaha! Interesting! I don't remember ever having this type of attitude.**

_Who are you anyway?_

**All comes with time, little one. Just wait a bit.**

_Why? It's not anything's going to happen here!_

**That _is _true. However, I find it much more interesting this way. **

_What is much more interesting? Talking?_

**Among other things, yes. I have not had anyone else to talk to in... a long time. Since my own death, to be precise. **

_When did you die?_

**I'm currently not too good with how much time has passed in the living world but I think around at least 2000 years, if not more.**

_That's terribly long. What about others that die? Why can you not talk with them? Or is it that we can't talk with them?_

**Ahh, we are different, I fear. Those people are dead. Truly dead. Nothing can rouse them anymore. You and me, are deader than dead, however. One might say I am not but... it's not something that can be easily explained. I wouldn't know how exactly to do that either. **

_How are we different? Why are we the only ones deader than dead? What does that even mean?_

**We are both a very special type of unique, I think. When we died, our souls shattered, they did not pass on. That's why revival is impossible. This shattering makes us 'deader than dead'. **

_So we're doomed to stay like this for eternity._

**Yes, that is correct.**

_That's… frightening. Eternity is such a long time, no eternity is eternity. The fact that it is infinite makes it scary. _

**Yes, it seems easy, but once you begin thinking about it's duration and how it never ends, it becomes scary. Because there is always an end to something and once you try to imagine it away, that feeling bursts forth. **

_Isn't there a way out?_

**No, not really.**

_Geez, that's terrifying… _

**Don't I know it?**

_How did you pass the time?_

**I just waited.**

_That's even more terrible to imagine!_

**Is it? Hahaha!**

_Of course it is! …You're worse than Veldora._

**Veldora, huh? How is he? Still getting bullied by his sisters?**

_You know him? And yeah, I guess._

**Ha! The poor child! Not getting a rest, huh? I hope he's having fun. His siblings, too. They're all either too stiff or too carefree.**

_With stiff you mean Velzard, right? I wouldn't exactly call her that but yeah, she seems the stiffest out of all of them. _

**Sounds like her.**

_Do you miss them? Who are they to you?_

**Haha, well, this is a bit awkward…**

* * *

It moved. No, it did not. He stared at the unresponsive corpse. Did it? No, it definitely did not. Ha, now he was even _hallucinating_! What a joke! He laughed but somehow, he was about to start crying again. He had to sit down. Damn it! Why was his own damn head doing this to him now!?

He took his head into his hands as tears started to fall. Why? Just why? Why couldn't he _let go_?

He jumped into a position as he heard a rustle. Looking around he saw nothing. Was it...? No, it was still lying there like it had been the last two months. Why did he even hope? Sinking down again, he sighed. This was beginning to be too much for him to bear. At this rate, he'd go insane.

He only wanted Rimuru to come back, was that so much to ask for?

He was aware that he was not the only one feeling this way but he couldn't face them. Not when he knew he might accidently kill everyone his friend so loved in his anger.

He had never felt this type of loss before, it was tearing him apart. He just wanted his friend back. He wanted everything to be the same as before. Infinite Imprisonment was better than this.

He cradled the cold him in his arms and cried as the tears fell onto his friends face gently. Taking one of his hands into his own, he held it against his cheek and pressed their foreheads together. He was warm.

It took the dragon a minute before that fact sank in. He had a clenching feeling in his gut, this had to be a joke. He took Rimuru's other hand…

It was cold.

So it really was just his mind! What a sick thing it had wanted to make him believe! He laughed dryly, hateful. Seems like he already was insane.

But the hand he first held was still warm and so was his forehead. What the… concentrating closer on the cold one, he felt it heat up as well. Was it due to his own body heat? No, that can be. It was warming up in places he didn't even touch. An illusion? No, he definitely felt it, he _saw _it. A bit of colour had returned to the Slimes face.

"..." He opened his mouth but words wouldn't,_ couldn't_, leave. His voice was stuck in his throat as the tears began falling anew. He pressed him against himself as tight as he could. He never wanted to let go, never again. Rimuru had opened his eyes.

"V... el… do... ra?" His voice was weak and hoarse. It ended in a coughing fit.

"Yes!" He half-shouted tearfully "Yes, it's me! I'm Veldora! I'm Veldora…!" Still holding him close, he sobbed "I missed you! I missed you so much!"

"I... missed you too…" Rimuru tried returning the embrace as much as he could. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces but Veldora's was far bigger.

The dragon laughed "What the hell were you even doing, you idiot! …We all thought you were dead." There was no maliciousness in his voice, only sadness.

"I... was dead." The slime confessed "But... I'm back. I'm really back."

"How did you even manage that?" He asked happily, wiping away tears with his arm.

"I didn't." He replied and Veldora feared that it was an illusion all along "You saved me. You all did."

"What?" He asked perplexed "But we didn't do anything, I didn't do anything. Everyone, everyone is just..."

"I know." Rimuru replied with a small smile "You were all suffering because of me."

"I-" He paused for a moment "It's not your fault! You protected everyone from that thing! We just... we weren't able to do anything. I... I wasn't even _there_…"

"But all of you still saved me."

"How!?" The dragon yelled "We did nothing! Absolutely nothing! You died because of us!"

The slime wiped a tear from his face "And you all are the reason I was able to resurrect. You know… Ciel can be really surprising. She's amazing but some things take time. Had it not been for you and the others, I wouldn't be here now."

The dragons voice was weak "What the hell are you even talking about?"

"My soul shattered. I was 'deader than dead'. But there was someone else who was just like me. Shortly before I came back... he told me what Ciel had done." He smiled sadly "She linked my soul to everyone who had a connection to me. That's why, when it shattered and I died, it resided in each and every one of you. She slowly but steadily took these pieces and brought them together. Had it not been for all of you, I would have remained shackled to eternity."

Veldora just stared "I don't get it." He then laughed "But I guess I understand." He threw him into the air and caught him.

Rimuru was now trapped in the dragons arms, unable to get free as he stood up with a joyous smile.

"Let's go greet the others!"

"Wh-!" Rimuru blanched "No! Let me down first! I can walk by myself!"

The dragon kept smiling like an idiot "Nope!"

"Come one, let go! Being carried like this is embarrassing!"

"Hahaha! Who cares! Deal with it!" He grinned down at him "I'm going to throw you into everyone's faces like this!"

"Veldora, no!"

"Veldora, _yes_!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope this is satisfactory for the end… I really do. I'm not too good with 'overly-happy'.**

**That time I got reincarnated as a slime does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Turn the Clock:**

Rimuru somewhat dreaded the return to Tempest. They weren't going to kill him for this, right…? After all, he _did _just revive. Stupid Veldora, all his fault! Is what he wanted to say but he couldn't actually fault the dragon, so he merely gave a resigned sigh.

The city was drawing nearer and he was still getting carried bridal style be the dragon. Was there _anything_ more embarrassing? Oh god, he hoped they wouldn't be angry with him… anything but that. Maybe... maybe he could sneak away…

Nope, he couldn't move one bit in Veldora's grip. He was done for.

Oh god, he could feel _Milim's _presence. And was that… there was _so much_ negative energy over the city! He was so, _so _done for. Surely they'd yell at him, be mad and fault him for what happened. He shivered at the thought. _He didn't want to face that!_

As they finally entered the city, all eyes turned to the dragon and Rimuru made sure to move as little as possible, shutting his eyes tightly, hoping they would not notice him.

It was deathly quiet. Not a single sound. No bird, no small animal, not even wind or the sound of breathing. It was horrifyingly still. Not a single being moved.

"L-lord… Veldora." One brave soul spoke up "I-it's been a while. Y-you seem… h-happy?"

Geez, what was that dragon doing to terrify the people so?

"Indeed I am!" The mighty being declared and lifted him up like an offering "Look at who decided to stop being dead!"

Offering indeed… He was going to die at this rate!

"W-what?" One uncomprehending fellow asked "I-i understand you, Lord V-veldora but Lord Rimuru is…"

There was... no anger? Rimuru slightly opened the eye facing their side. No, there was only sadness and despair. Hopelessness.

"Idiot! Look closely!" Veldora raged "Look _very _closely!"

"T-there's colour in his skin!"

"Idiot! He's clearly opening one eye!"

"I can sense Body Temperature!"

"He's moving slightly!"

"Are you sure that's not just Veldora?"

"Shut it! I'm sure!"

"_Lord Rimuru!_"

Veldora grinned as the crowd drew closer "_Aaaaaaaaannnnnnd-" _Wait, no, _no_! He wasn't really going to follow through with his threat, right?! Ri-!

"Veldora, you _ass!_"

* * *

Finally reunited, nobody wished to let go. The pain that tore their hearts apart, threw them on the ground and stomped on them was finally, _finally _gone. Hugging and crying, not once caring about how pitiful it might look, they kept close to him. Closer and closer still, so he would never disappear again.

Ramiris, having heard of his revival had hurried over from the labyrinth, its floor guardians close behind. She was bursting with joy, her small wings fluttering rapidly as she pressed close to him.

Milim was fidgeting, trying to hug him too but restraint herself as others were already _all over him. _The moment she saw an opening, she sprang at it, holding on for dear life with a huge smile. She was giggling, she could not conceal her delight at all. Rimuru was back! And she wouldn't ever let him go again! _Never!_

Chloe and Shizue as well as Hinata were standing on the side-lines and watched the chaos unfold with fond eyes. They shared a glance and smiled. The Slime wasn't going to get free anytime soon. Not if his friends had any say about it. And they sure as hell did.

Guy and Rudra arrived shortly after the three, the two true dragons close behind. Velzard, who saw Veldora at the center of the giant cuddle pile, shook her head and let it go, she wouldn't ruin this. This was too sweet a moment.

Guy was just relieved. At least it was only Veldanava who remained dead. One returned from where none should have returned. That alone was enough for him. Rudra just laughed as he saw Velgrynd trying to join the cuddle pile. Why anyway? Was she that grateful for his saving? In any case, he let her do as she pleased. If she got picked on by Rimuru's subordinates for stealing cuddle space, it wasn't his problem.

Shuna and Shion were the closest to their Lord in the ever growing mass of bodies. Nearly hugging the dear life out of him, pure glee trembled inside of them. Just like all the others, if not more, they would need to be forced to let go.

Benimaru was on edge. He _really, really _wanted to join in but felt it wasn't the right thing to do so he was barely restraining himself until Souei came along, grabbed him without another word and threw him in the pile. The quiet man joined soon after. The two were intoxicated by joy as happiness took them over. Now that their Lord was back, they wouldn't need to worry about anything else anymore. The worries and fears that crushed them over the last two months were gone and the empty void they left behind was immediately filled with absolute joy once again. Hell was over and a new paradise had formed.

The three Demon Dukes, having seen their Lord, instantly spread the news and found Diablo as soon as they got out. Together they hurried back to the city. Before even arriving, they shared the same hope and relief every other monster had, every other monster had wished for. It was finally over.

As Diablo entered he took in the sight amusedly. He was like paralyzed. He'd never felt more alive at the sight of their Master, never so full of joy or fortune as the feelings unfolded like flowers that had previously wilted away.

The monsters and demons, all brimming with newfound hope due to Rimuru's return, had their very souls cheering with happiness. Whatever made this possible, whoever granted them such a mercy was a godsent, a blessing, a s_aviour. _

At last, swelling with positive emotions, they could feel again. Their spirits raised, radiating with energy and suffused with endless delight, they celebrated in joy, not once letting go of the one they had so desired. Nobody would have ever had an idea of the pure relief the monsters felt that night had they not been present. There was never a more euphoric time in their lives.

Rimuru smiled joyfully. He was never going to leave them again, no matter what.


End file.
